Taking a Shot
by TwoTwiMoms
Summary: Newly traded and alone in an unfamiliar city, hockey player Edward Masen meets Bella Swan who happens to be his good friend's beautiful little sister. Hesitant to date a hockey player after being burned, Edward tries to convince Bella that he's not interested in puck bunnies. How hard will she make him work to convince her?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to our wonderful beta darcysmom who is always there with encouraging words and makes our writing look that much better. You rock!**

**Thank you to christag_banners for our wonderful banner she made for this. You can check it out on our blog.**

**This little piece was written fo0r the Fandom4Children compilation back in April.**

**~OooOooO~**

"A goal and an assist. Nice game, Ed."

"Thanks, Jazz. How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts like a mother fucker. That little shit Jacob Black hit me hard, dislocated it. He better watch his back next time we meet."

Jasper Whitlock was one of the Flyers best defense men. In the last few minutes of the game Black checked him into the boards pretty hard. Jazz had to be helped off the ice. Black's attempts didn't help since we still beat the Rangers 4-3.

In the month since I was traded to Philadelphia from Vancouver, Jasper was the only one that didn't give me shit like the rest of the team. He had once been in my shoes when he was traded two years ago from the Dallas Stars, so he knew how it felt to be an outsider. Some of the other players were just starting to warm up to me but some days it felt like I truly was the odd man out.

"You heading to Franklin's Place tonight?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I need to ice the shoulder first but I'll be there."

Franklin's Place was a little bar in the city that all the players liked to go to when they were home. It also happened to be owned by one of my good friend's Emmett McCarty. Emmett bought the bar after a leg injury benched him from the game for good.

"I'm gonna hit the showers. I guess I'll meet you there."

"See, ya."

I grabbed my towel and clothes and headed for the showers. My body felt like shit, and I knew the crappy showers in the arena would do nothing to soothe my muscles. I'd have to soak in the Jacuzzi when I got home later.

Hockey was nowhere near a glamorous life, but I loved playing the game. Your body took a beating every time you hit the ice. A good hit to the boards would give you some bruises, aches and pains. That was nothing compared to black eyes, missing teeth and concussions most players saw on a regular basis. Lucky for me the worst injury I received was a broken nose when I got into a fight.

I turned the water off and grabbed the towel from the hook before drying off and getting my suit back on. It was expected of all players on the Flyers and most other hockey teams in the NHL to wear a suit to and from the arena. It was a show of class and respect off the ice.

On my way out of the locker room I stopped to sign a few autographs before making my way to my car. The ride to Franklin's Place didn't take long at all and before I knew it I was parking my car. On most nights when a home game was played the bar would be filled with players and fans alike, celebrating a victory or drowning their loss. By the way the parking lot was filled it didn't look any different tonight.

After losing the suit jacket and rolling my sleeves up, I walked toward the entrance. A chime over the door announced my arrival. There were players and fans mingled together sitting around at high tables chatting away about the win over the Rangers. Other people sat around watching some game that was on the flat screen TV. I waved to a few team mates before going straight to the bar for a beer.

Emmett was so engrossed in conversation with a customer he didn't see me approach the bar.

"What's it take to get a beer around here?"

"Ed! Good to see ya. Nice game tonight." Emmett shook my hand before going to pour me my usual beer.

"Thanks. So, how's it going?"

Emmett slid a beer in front of me. "Real good. Rose and I got engaged over the weekend."

"Congrats, man. It's been a long time coming."

"No shit. If she turned me down one more time I was giving up. How about you?"

"Same shit, different day."

"You still seeing, Irina?"

"Hell, no! She decided women were more appealing to her than men."

I thought Emmett was gonna pass out he was laughing so hard.

"I'm glad I could amuse you."

I flipped Emmett off before turning on my stool to see a gorgeous, sexy brunette walking through the front door. As she walked closer I got a better look at just how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she had beautiful dark brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate and pillowy soft lips that were meant to be kissed. Her tight black t-shirt accentuated ample breasts that would just fill a man's hands. Her small waist led to slender legs clad in denim. Her smile was warm and I couldn't help but return it.

She walked past me assaulting me with an intoxicating smell of fresh lavender. I turned on my stool getting the most perfect view of her slender hips swaying and soft, round curves of her ass as she made her way behind the bar. She kissed Emmett's cheek, saying a hello before placing her stuff under the bar.

I looked up to see Emmett scowling at me. "Dude! You think you could close your mouth and stop drooling over my little sister."

"_That's_ your little sister?"

Emmett turned toward the beautiful little brunette. "Baby Bell, come over here for a minute."

"Ed … this is my little sister, Bella. Bella this is Ed … he's a buddy of mine. He plays for the Flyers."

Bella cocked her eyebrow and held out her hand.

"It's Edward actually but it's nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too, Ed … ward." She grinned.

"So what's the deal Em … you can't afford paid help, so you enlisted your beautiful little sister here to tend bar and lure in the customers? We know it's not your charm that brings them in."

Bella blushed deeply and I winked at her as Emmett guffawed.

"Fuck you, Masen. Because of that comment, you can pay for your own damn beers tonight."

He laughed and walked toward the other end of the bar, leaving me in a mildly awkward silence with Bella.

"So .. you had a game tonight?" Bella asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I usually come here after a game. If we win, I have a celebratory beer with the guys. If we lose I have a couple shots and go home."

"So are you having beer or a shot?"

I pointed to my half empty beer bottle.

"Oh, right." Bella blushed again. "Sorry I'm out of the loop. I came straight here from work. Em just texted me and told me he needed me tonight, I should have put two and two together."

Another customer hollered at her and Bella held up a finger to let me know she'd be back with me in a minute. She filled a few orders and came back to stand in front of me.

"Need a refill?"

I smiled crookedly and nodded.

"So … where do you work? You said your shift just ended?"

"I'm a nurse at CHOP. I help Em out whenever he needs me."

"So you're telling me you pulled a twelve hour shift and then came here to help your brother?"

"Pretty much." Bella grinned.

"That's insane!"

"Tonight was quiet at work. If I was too tired, I would have told Em I couldn't come in, but … since tomorrow's my day off, it's cool."

Hmmm … interesting bit of information. I'd just met Bella, but here I was thankful for the little bit of information she'd given me. I felt drawn to her – the chocolate depths of her eyes and her warm smile pulled me in.

Jasper slid onto the barstool beside me and pulled me into a conversation when Bella excused herself to help other customers. Before I knew it, Emmett was announcing last call and Jazz was asking me if I wanted to share a cab with him.

"No, thanks, man. I'm good to drive."

Jazz slapped my shoulder and took off out the door.

The crowd inside the bar had thinned out considerably – just a few patrons left staring at the flat screen TV's a little bleary eyed.

Emmett went into the back room leaving Bella behind the bar. I was catching up on highlights of other games on the little screen of my iPhone as I finished my beer. I was so lost in the scores that I never saw Jacob Black come in and sit at the bar. Bella came over and asked me if I needed anything else and I asked for a coke which she slid across the bar with a smile.

I watched as she rounded a few of the tables, collecting glasses and empty bottles. I heard a loud crash – breaking glass and a squeal. I looked up to see Jacob Black towering over Bella, her tiny wrist enveloped in his grasp.

"Let go of me!" Bella cried.

I immediately jumped up and made my way over to where Bella and Jacob were.

"Let her go, Black," I growled.

"EM!" Bella screeched.

"Is she your little bitch, Masen?" Jacob asked as he pushed Bella away.

Bella fell into an adjacent table, her hand catching a piece of broken glass. Luckily I reacted quickly enough to catch her so she didn't fall into the glass and liquid mess on the floor.

"JACOB BLACK! Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Bar." Emmett yelled as he stormed in from the back room.

"I got ya," I said softly to Bella as I held her.

I picked Bella up bridal style and quickly carried her around the bar as Emmett jumped in Jacob's face. I placed her gingerly on the counter and turned on the tap in the sink next to us.

"We need to make sure there's not any glass in your hand, Bella."

She held onto my bicep as I gently guided her hand under the cool water.

"Ow, ow, ow … that stings."

"I know it does … just hang in there, okay?"

Bella nodded and squeezed her eyes closed. Once I'd determined there wasn't any glass in her hand, I grabbed a few napkins from the bar top and pressed them to her hand. Bella hissed and opened her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Jesus, Bella … I'm sorry."

"No … you're fine. You're doing the right thing, Edward. I've just never been good with pain or the sight of my own blood," Bella said softly.

"Being a nurse, blood doesn't affect you?"

"In large amounts yes, but it's my own blood that bothers me the most. Weird I know, but that's how it is."

"So you work at the Children's Hospital?"

I had noticed that keeping her focused on the conversation was keeping her mind off her hand. The bleeding was slowing down but I'm sure it was still painful. The cut was pretty deep. It was also keeping her mind off the scuffle that was going on between Jacob Black, a couple of his fellow Rangers and Emmett. At least I thought it was ….

"Uh huh. Umm … Edward … can you help Emmett, please? I really don't want to see him lose his establishment license because of that asshole."

"Are you …" I trailed off, raising my eyebrow in question.

"I'm okay. I'll keep pressure on this and I promise you can put a bandage on it when you come back. Please help Em."

I made my way over to where Emmett was arguing with Jacob and his cronies. They were clearly drunk and belligerent.

"Oh look, McCarty … your girlfriend's here to protect you." Jacob snorted.

Emmett reared back to punch him but I held fast to his arm.

"Em … you don't want that kind of trouble," I reminded him.

I turned to Jacob and glared at him.

"Go on, Black. Get out of here. Put your tail between your legs and go back to your hotel and sleep it off." I growled.

Two of my team mates appeared in the doorway. Demitri and Felix Volturi – they were brothers and they were huge. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of their wrath.

"Black …" Demitri grunted. "Do you need an escort out?"

"Nah … I wouldn't want you girls to break a nail."

Demitri towered over Jacob as he began to back out of the bar – his cronies hot on his tail.

"I'm good, Ed," Emmett said with a grunt.

"You sure?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. Thanks to Dem here. I don't know what that asshole's problem is."

I watched as Emmett shook hands with Demitri and Felix.

"Hello! Bleeding here!" Bella cried from the bar.

I chuckled and made my way back over to where she was perched behind the bar.

"Oh shit! Baby Bell, I'm sorry!" Emmett hollered.

"It's okay, Em. Edward's taking care of me."

Bella told me where I could find the first aid kit and I pulled it out and removed the napkins on her injured hand.

"Shit, Bella. I think you're going to need stitches."

I carefully wrapped her hand and offered to take her to the emergency room. Emmett felt horrible but he still had the bar to close up.

Man oh man, what a night. First a brutal game that we ended up winning. Then I meet a beautiful girl and instead of asking her out on a date, I'm asking her if I can take her to the ER.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll live. What the hell was his problem anyway?"

"I've had problems with Jacob Black for a while. He's a real asshole. It didn't help that we beat 'em."

"Well, thank you for driving me. I really appreciate it since Emmett was a little tied up."

"It's no problem. I don't mind at all."

There was no way I was gonna tell her I was happy to spend even the littlest amount more time with her.

The ER was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday night. We didn't have to wait very long to be seen. For the most part we were quiet only talking every once and a while when Bella would comment on something. The thing was, it wasn't that awkward silence where you had to think of some meaningless chatter to fill the silence. It seemed natural, comfortable to be next to Bella.

I was with her every part of the way from the doctor cleaning, stitching and bandaging her up. Once we left the ER I held her door open and helped her into the car before climbing behind the wheel to head home.

I had no idea where I would be taking her since we never really had talked about that.

"So … where am I taking you?"

"Oh, you can drop me off at the bar. My car's still there."

"You sure? It's late."

"I don't live that far from the bar. I'll be fine."

The ride back to bar wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be. I pulled up next to a black SUV, assuming it was Bella's and put the car in park. I took my seat belt off then turned to the beautiful brunette that had captured my interest and I wanted to get to know more.

"Bella … would you like to go out sometime? Maybe tomorrow since we're both off?"

"Umm … Edward, you seem really nice and all and I do really appreciate you taking me to the ER, but … I don't think that's' a good idea."

"Why's that?"

Bella sighed. "You're a hockey player."

"So?"

"Edward, I know how you all are. You go from city to city with hockey bunnies hanging on your every whim and then some, ready for your pleasure. No strings attached sex right at your fingertips."

"Is that so? You just put us all in the same category?"

"Edward …"

"Bella, not all hockey players are man-whores. _I'm_ not like that. I bet your brother would vouch for that, but I'd like the opportunity to show you."

"I don't know."

"I do have other qualities besides good looks and charm, you know. Let me prove it to you."

I held my breath as Bella seemed to weigh her options. For a split second I thought she was going to turn me down again but then she surprised me.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Bella giggled. "Yeah."

"Great."

I walked around the car to open Bella's door and help her out. She unlocked her car door opened it but then turned leaning against it.

"Thank you again, Edward. I really appreciate you taking me to the ER."

"Not a problem. I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna follow you home, make sure you get there safely."

"You don't have to do that, Edward."

"Actually, I do. My mom would be real upset with me if I wasn't a gentleman."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"Besides, then I'll know where to pick you up tomorrow night. Is seven o'clock good?"

"That's fine."

Bella's apartment wasn't far from the bar. I pulled up out front waiting until she reached her apartment door. She lived in University City and from the outside it looked like a cute little studio. I gave her a wave before pulling away and driving home.

With less than five hours sleep I pulled myself out of bed at nine knowing damn well if I was late to practice I wouldn't be playing the following night and that wasn't about to happen. I pulled on pants and a tee and was out the door in ten minutes flat. The ride to practice was a good forty-five minute drive so I had to bust ass to make it on time. I just made it with enough time to change into my gear before we had to hit the ice.

I had just pulled on my practice jersey when Jasper walked up to me grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I saw you talking to that cute brunette bartender last night. Anything come of that?"

"Nothing you're thinking of. I drove her to the ER after Black and his cronies showed up right before closing."

"No, shit! What'd the asshole do now?"

"Came in all drunk, grabbing her wrist and when I tried stopping him he pushed her. Her hand hit some broken glass. Dumbass didn't know when to shut his mouth when in walked Demitri and Felix-kicked him and his cronies to the curb."

"Damn! I missed all the action. I would have liked to get a piece of the little shit, but don't worry he'll see the boards next time I see him on the ice."

"She's Emmett's little sister."

"You don't say."

"I've got a date with her tonight."

"Better watch yourself. Emmett will kick your ass if you hurt his little sister."

"I don't plan on it."

Practice was a grueling three hours and on little sleep I was dragging. I tried really hard to concentrate but my thoughts always floated back to a sexy brunette. In the short time we talked she somehow inserted herself in every thought I had.

I hit the showers after practice for a quick wash before dressing in my track pants and tee and headed home for a nap before my date with Bella.

As I showered in preparation for my date, I pondered where I could take Bella that would be fun but at the same time I wanted us to be able to talk. There was something about her and it made me want to get to know her – really know her.

I settled on Dave & Buster's. I figured we could get something to eat and then play for a while. It was a Monday night, so how busy could it be?

I picked Bella up in front of her building at seven o'clock on the dot. She was waiting for me on the sidewalk and she smiled as she saw me pull up.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You look great," I said, looking over her petite form clad in form fitting denim and soft cashmere.

"Thanks. I hope this is okay," she said gesturing to her attire.

"It's perfect."

"You didn't exactly tell me where you'd be taking me and I …"

She was rambling and she was absolutely adorable. The pale pink sweater she wore clung to her shapely figure and accentuated the porcelain skin of her beautiful face.

"Bella … really it's perfect."

Her blush in return was a few shades darker than her sweater and it was breathtaking. As was the shy smile that accompanied it.

"So … where are we off to then?"

"Umm … well, I thought we'd go to Dave & Buster's. We'll grab some food and chat for a while and then we can play."

Bella giggled and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Interesting choice."

"I wanted to take you somewhere we could talk but still have fun. This way we can have some dinner and drinks and let loose a little. I hope that's okay."

"That sounds great actually. First dates can be so awkward – sometimes because of the couple sometimes because of the atmosphere so I'm glad that you chose D&B's."

"So we're aiming for no awkwardness, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, that might be a start."

I parked and led us into the restaurant and bar area. We were seated and ordered drinks and chatted for a while before finally deciding on an appetizer. Bella told me a little bit about where she grew up – she had moved around a lot before her mom met Phil Mc Carty when she was eight. Emmett was his son and Emmett was a few years older than Bella, but he'd taken to her right away.

"He filled the shoes of a big brother with a style and grace that I'll never understand. He never looked at me like I was a bratty, unwanted sister. He's always been there for me. That's why when he needs me at the bar, I don't hesitate."

It was heartwarming to see how deeply Bella cared for Emmett even though he was only her step brother. I learned that she'd gone straight to college after high school and got her nursing degree then she immediately took a position at Children's Hospital of Philadelphia.

I told her I'd grown up in a small town in the Pacific Northwest and moved to Seattle when I was five. I stayed in Seattle until I'd gotten a contract with the Vancouver Canucks. I'd managed to get my Bachelor's degree in American History and I was taking internet courses in an attempt to get my Master's. I explained to Bella what a long and tedious process it was proving to be. When I wasn't at a game or practicing I was doing homework. I was happy when the trade from Vancouver to Philadelphia came about because in Philadelphia history was everywhere I turned, and it was easy for me to get lost in it.

"I know what you mean," Bella smiled. "When my mom suggested Philly, I thought she was nuts but then I realized that I'd get to see Independence Hall and the Betsy Ross House. It gives me the chills to think that I'm walking in their footsteps."

"Good to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way."

It really did feel good to know that I'd met someone who felt like I did about history. Maybe Bella and I had more in common than I thought. We finished up our meals and headed to the midway where I bought us each a power card and I happily told Bella to lead the way.

We played skeeball and pinball until Bella found one of those coin games where you have to knock the coins off the ledge and she got completely addicted. I couldn't believe all the tickets she was racking up. I sat down next to her to try my hand at it and was nowhere near as successful as she was. We played until there was nothing left on our power cards and Bella suggested we go see if we could trade in our tickets for prizes.

The line for prizes wasn't bad at all. Again, I was thankful it was a week day. Bella chose a cuddly teddy bear that wore a D&B sweatshirt. She looked up at me with a warm smile.

"I had a really good time tonight, Edward."

"Me too," I admitted shyly.

I was standing with Bella in the lobby of her building and I hated the thought that I might not get a chance to see her again.

"Edward … I meant what I said. I really did have a good time. I know I was hesitant to say yes to tonight but I'm glad I did."

"Do you think you'd like to go out with me again?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe …" She grinned.

"Can I call you?"

I pulled out my phone and she took it from me typing in her number and hitting the call button so her own phone rang in her pocket. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"If I know who's calling me, I'm more likely to answer." She grinned.

"Good to know. I hate to drop you off and run, but I have practice early in the morning."

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella said softly before standing on her toes and kissing my cheek. "Thanks for the bear."

Bella ghosted her hand down my arm before catching my fingers with hers and gently squeezing. She slipped into the waiting elevator. One shy wave and she was gone.

After our date Monday night I had slept long and peacefully, waking up more relaxed than I had in a very long time. Too bad the team didn't have the same luck. We all played like shit and lost to the New York Islanders 3-1. I went to Franklin's after the game as usual for my shot of tequila then headed home. After knowing Bella's existence, going to the bar without her there wasn't the same.

With both of our schedules going back to normal it was hard for us to find time to talk but we snuck in texts whenever we could, which was a lot, considering it had only been a few days since we saw each other.

When I got her text Thursday before the game that Bella would be at the bar later, I couldn't hide my grin.

"What's with the shit eating grin, Masen?" Jazz asked as we started getting our gear together.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, can't fool me. That's not nothing. It wouldn't happen to be Emmett's sister that has you all giddy like a school girl."

"Maybe ..."

"So things are good?"

"As good as they can be after just one date."

"Well, she seems to suit you. Do you think she has a friend for me?"

I laughed. "I don't know. I guess I could ask her."

"Cool."

Not sure if Bella's text was my good luck charm or not but I had two goals helping us beat the Maple Leafs 3-0.

I quickly showered off the dirt and sweat before dressing in my suit. I felt exactly like Jazz said earlier, giddy like a school girl with her first crush. My emotions were all over the place and I wasn't sure why I was so excited and nervous to see Bella again.

When I pulled up to Franklin's and parked I noticed Bella's car and right away the knots were in my stomach again and my palms were sweaty. I was never like this around women before, so why now? _Because you like her and she's special, you idiot._

My eyes fell on the beautiful brunette behind the bar as the door chimed overhead. As if sensing my presence Bella's eyes locked on mine and a big smile graced her face, and just like that all my nervousness disappeared.

I waved at some teammates before taking the only empty stool at the end of the bar. I watched as she talked adamantly with a customer about who knows what. A beer slid in front of me and I looked over to see Emmett with a fierce look on his face.

"You better not hurt her, Ed. Don't make me hunt you down and kill you."

Whoa. Emmett was in big brother mode.

"I won't hurt her, Em. Not intentionally anyway. I care about her."

Even as the words left my mouth I knew them to be true. It had had been less than a week that I met her, but there was no denying I had feelings for her. I never wanted to hurt her.

Emmett nodded, not adding any more comments before walking away to help another customer.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing …"

"Really 'cause it looked to me like my brother was sending you death glares."

I laughed. "You could say that."

"Enough about my brother. How are you? I saw you had two goals tonight."

"You watched?"

"Of course … I had to see how well my favorite hockey player did."

"Favorite hockey player, huh?"

Before she could answer, a customer at the other end of the bar flagged her down. I took a long sip from my beer, mesmerized by Bella's movements. Her hips swayed with each step she took and I was captivated, not able to take my eyes off of her.

When she turned to walk back toward me she had a smirk on her face and I knew I was caught. I never blushed but I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Hey ..."

"Hey."

"So … I was hoping you had off tomorrow night and we could do something before I had to leave for my road trip."

"I'm sorry, Edward. One of the other nurses had a death in the family so I'm covering her shift."

"Well, damn."

"Yeah … I would have liked to do something with you."

"Well then … tell me you have off Tuesday. It's Valentine's Day and I'd really like to spend it with you. That's if you want to spend it with me."

"I do have off Tuesday, actually. And … I'd love to spend it with you."

One of the things that Bella and I had talked about on our first date was how much both of us wished that we could cook. We knew how to follow directions on a box or follow a simple recipe, but we both wished that we knew our way around a kitchen without either of those things.

"Sounds good, I have something in mind that I think you'll really like."

I promised to keep in touch while I was gone over the weekend and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I drove home that evening anxious to make plans for Tuesday night.

Saturday morning, I left for my two game road trip. First we were headed to New York to face off with the Rangers and Jacob Black. Our last meeting with him on the ice was ugly and there was no doubt in my mind that this game would be the same. It was our fifth game against the Rangers this season and we wanted the win – badly.

Our desire to win only caused us to make more costly mistakes than we were able to afford. Jacob Black and his cronies brought out the worst in us and they drew it out early in the game. It didn't help at all that we were inconsistent and allowed Black to get under our skin.

I managed to tie the game in the second period when I scored on a breakaway. Lundquist attempted to make a save on my initial shot but I was able to score on a rebound making my twenty-second goal of the season. My joy was short lived when Jacob Black checked me into the boards – apparently pissed because I'd managed to score.

"Fuck you, Masen!"

I gave back everything he gave to me and landed my sorry ass in the penalty box giving the Rangers the advantage of a power play.

After that we succumbed to mistake after mistake. We racked up some serious penalty minutes and a few of my teammates including Felix and myself earned misconducts. I later berated myself for acting that way, but I was so caught up in the moment. I could only imagine what Bella would think of me after finding out how I'd acted. I honestly was a bit afraid to call her after the game. I didn't want her to tell me that she wasn't interested in seeing me again.

Before I could really worry too much about Bella, I had to face my extremely pissed off coach. After the game I listened to him rant for forty-five minutes. We were released to our hotel for a few hours of sleep before we had to be at the airport for the next evening's game in Detroit.

It was late, but I wanted to call Bella anyway. I hoped the sound of her sweet voice would be soothing enough to allow me a few hours of restful sleep. She answered on the third ring.

"Edward …" Bella breathed.

"Hey … did I wake you?"

"Nah … I just got home from work. It's been a long freakin' day. How are you?"

"I'm alright," I answered as honestly as possible

"Just alright? I saw parts of the game. Looks like you took a few rough hits, not to mention you landed yourself a misconduct penalty. What happened?"

I sharply exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. She didn't sound angry at all, she sounded worried.

"Jacob Black happened. From the beginning of the game he just got under our skin. He checked me into the boards and made a crude comment about you and that was it, I was done with him."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry you had such a shitty game. You know Black only said that because he knew it would piss you off and get you all worked up. You played right into his greedy hands, handsome."

"I couldn't help it. He had no right to say what he did – even if it was just to get under my skin."

"It's over now though right? Next time you see him we won't have a repeat of tonight's game right?"

"No. How was your day other than long?"

She told me about a mother who had gone in to deliver unexpectedly at only twenty-two weeks into her pregnancy. After delivery, the baby had been airlifted into CHOP and they worked fervently to save him, his lungs weren't developed enough and Bella had been the pediatric nurse on duty.

"It's so heartbreaking. It wasn't the mother's fault at all – she'd just had a checkup the day before and the next thing she knew she was having contractions and her husband took her to the hospital. It was too late to give her something to stop the contractions she was already dilated and ready to push. Poor little thing only lived about an hour. It was completely beyond our control."

I could hear Bella sniffling and I wish I could have been there to comfort her. I changed the subject quickly to our date on Tuesday night and told her that I had made all the arrangements and couldn't wait to surprise her.

"I hate surprises you know," she said softly.

"I promise you'll like this one."

After a few more minutes we wrapped up our phone call and I promised to call her sometime on Monday since the time difference would keep me from calling her after the following night's game.

Sunday night's game wasn't much better than the game against the Rangers with the exception that we managed not to get so many penalties. We fell behind right from the get go, but came back for a 2-1 lead. We ultimately lost 4-3.

"Masen, what do you feel happened out there on the ice tonight?" Some reporter asked as he shoved a mic in my face.

"We failed to capitalize on our opportunities. Had we focused on our special teams we probably could have pulled out a win tonight."

Disappointed, sore and tired I made my way back to the bus that would take us to our hotel.

Monday morning, we flew back to Philly. We arrived just after noon and I was never so glad to be back home. I showered and took a short nap before calling Bella. I had no idea what her schedule was like but I called her cell figuring I could leave her a voicemail.

"_Hey, Bella. It's Edward. I was just calling to let you know I'll pick you up around six fifteen tomorrow night. I hope that's okay. Wear something casual that you're not attached to in case things get messy. I'm around if you want to call me back, okay? Bye."_

I was just settling down onto my couch with dinner a few hours later when my phone rang and it was Bella's sweet voice on the other end.

"Things might get messy? Exactly where are you taking me, Edward?"

"I promise you'll like it.

"Just tell me we're not doing anything pervy and hopefully something normal."

I chuckled at the thought that Bella could believe I'd plan to do something pervy with her. I could have, I suppose, but I think it was way too early in our relationship for that.

"It's completely normal." I promised.

"Good," She said softly with a yawn.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been another long day, I got called in six hours early and then I pulled a double. I'm exhausted."

"Get some rest, beautiful and I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'nite Edward."

Bella was waiting for me when I pulled up in front of her building the next day. I had arrived only a few minutes early, but there she was with a wide smile on her lovely face.

"Hey, you."

"You're on time, I'm impressed, Edward."

She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a purple plaid shirt that hugged her curves and showed a hint of a white, lacy tank top beneath it. On her feet were a pair of gray Chucks with sparkly shoelaces. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, a cascade of chestnut hair flowing down her back. She looked perfect.

"See something you like, handsome?"

I hadn't realized I'd been ogling her a beat too long, so I just shook my head and smiled at her.

"Yeah …" I breathed.

Bella giggled as she climbed into my car.

"Do I look okay? I know you said casual and to wear something I didn't care about in case things got messy, but it's Valentine's Day … I didn't want to look like a total bum."

I smiled widely at her.

"You look great, Bella."

I drove us toward our destination and the closer we got the more concerned Bella became. As I took the exit for the King of Prussia Mall, she looked at me quizzically.

"You're taking me to the mall?"

I chuckled. Bella was almost adorably offended at the thought that I could possibly be taking her to the mall. One of the things she first told me about herself was that she hated shopping. She appeared to be a bit relieved when I pulled into a parking lot across the street from the mall.

"Sur La Table?"

"Yep."

"Isn't this like a cooking store?"

"Mmmhmm. We are taking a cooking class for Valentine's Day."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. You mentioned that you wished you knew how to do more than follow the directions on a box so now you have a chance to learn."

"You're too much, Edward. Most guys wouldn't put that much thought into a date mostly because they wouldn't have listened to something like that in the first place."

"I told you I was different, Bella, I just needed the opportunity to prove it."

I led her inside and we checked in for our cooking lesson. We listened intently as we were given instructions and handed our ingredients. We worked side by side in comfortable silence. I enjoyed being next to Bella; cooking with her. It was relaxing and fun. She quietly helped me when I had trouble slicing an onion; not once did she chastise me, she just smiled and let me continue my task.

When we finished cooking, we were allowed to sit and eat the meal we'd prepared. We sat and chatted as we ate. The pasta and chicken dish we'd prepared was delicious and was only enhanced by the fact that we'd made it together.

We spoke quietly as we drove home, Bella telling me how much she enjoyed the evening and how happy she was that I'd surprised her with it.

We pulled up out front of her apartment and I walked around to help her out. I took her hand in mine and starting walking toward her door.

"Umm … so … Thursday I'm playing home and I was wondering if you wanted to go? You could bring a friend if you don't want to come alone. Or if you don't want to go that's okay."

"Edward … I'd love to go. I'm actually off that night so it's perfect. Maybe I'll even ask my friend Alice to go."

"Really?"

"Really."

We had just made it to her door and I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and was lost. I looked lower and caught sight of those plump lips meant to be kissed as Bella licked them. I looked back up into her eyes and knew I had to kiss her. I had wanted to since I first laid eyes on her.

I leaned down bringing my mouth close but not touching as her eyes fluttered shut. Then my lips were on hers and I felt a fire inside me. A slight pressure as our lips joined together before she added more weight and then our lips were moving —carefully, slowly.

Her lips on mine just weren't enough; I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer and her hands wound around my neck. There was no way to describe the feeling when Bella's lips parted and I slid my tongue in and touched hers. First just the tips touched but then they swirled around the other creating their own erotic dance.

The kiss was so damn intense. Reluctantly, I slowly pulled back and rested my forehead to hers trying to catch my breath.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I better go."

"Okay …" Bella seemed to squeak out.

I kissed her lips once more before she turned to open her door. As soon as her door shut and I knew Bella was safe I turned to leave. Instantly I felt the emptiness in my heart and knew it was going to be a long two days before I saw her again.

I was up with the birds Wednesday morning so I could get in a workout before practice. Being off for two days has made me a slacker and I need to get back into my normal routine. Practice was grueling but just what we needed to get our asses back in gear. Two losses in a row wasn't good for morale.

After practice I headed to Franklin's so I could drop off the tickets for Bella since she was working a double today.

"Ed, man, it's not game night so what brought you in here?"

"I just came to drop these tickets off for Bella. She's working a double but said she'd pick them up on her way home."

"How'd you get her to go?"

"I asked and she accepted that's it. Why?"

"She hasn't gone to a hockey game since that asshole Garrett cheated on her with some hockey bunny. She must really like you, pretty boy."

"Well, the feeling is mutual then. I really like your sister, Emmett. I hope this isn't a problem for you."

"No problem as long as you treat her right and don't break her heart."

"I don't intend to."

"Then there's no problem at all."

Emmett and I chatted for a little while longer before I left. I needed to soak in the Jacuzzi for a bit to loosen some muscles for our game tomorrow.

There was nothing like the feeling of the ice beneath your skates and the adrenaline in your blood as you hit the ice for a game. Nothing was going to break my concentration not even knowing a sexy brunette was watching in the seats above. We needed this win badly.

After the first period we were down two to zip and had four penalty minutes. Things were looking like they were going down the same road as before. But somewhere from the locker room where we had our asses chewed out to the ice, we seemed to get our head out of our asses.

With the start of the third period we were up four to two and things seemed to be looking up for us. Four minutes in the period, adrenaline pumping, Jasper passed me the puck. I slid the puck through the defenseman and back to Hartnell. Hartnell shot it over to Voracek who lobbed it in for a goal.

The lights behind the goal flashed on and the crowd was on its feet. With that goal we were up five to two. Two more goals by Hartnell and myself wrapped it up and we won the game seven to two.

After a game like that there was only one thing I wanted to do—celebrate. And who better to celebrate with, than Bella?

The media had kept me a while so when I finally was able to I took a quick shower and dressed in my black suit. Before I stepped out of the locker room Jasper stopped me asking if I was going to Franklin's.

"You coming to Franklin's?"

"Absolutely!"

I had just opened the locker room door to go find Bella when I saw her beautiful smiling face standing there waiting for me. Next to her was a petite woman with short hair who I assumed was her friend Alice. Jasper seemed to be hot on my heels as I made my way over to Bella.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. That was some game you played."

"Thanks, baby."

My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. I lowered my head and took her lips in mine for a slow sweet kiss. Her lips opened to mine and I touched my tongue to hers causing her to whimper. A throat cleared behind me and reluctantly pulled back. I turned to see Jasper with a shit eating grin on his face and I glared daggers in him which only made him chuckle.

I pulled Bella into my side and gestured to my friend. "Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you, darling, and who do we have here," Jasper said extended his hand to Alice.

"Well hello, Jasper. I'm Alice Brandon. So nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sugar."

Jesus, Jasper was laying the Texas drawl on a little too thick.

"I think Jasper's taken a liking to your friend Alice," I whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella giggled. "I think so."

"Do you have a problem going to Franklin's?"

"No not at all."

The bar was busy as usual and Bella and I grabbed a beer and then found a table in the back. It seemed it was just the two of us since Alice disappeared somewhere with Jasper. We enjoyed our beer and talked for a while. Around one Bella yawned and I knew it was time to leave.

"You're tired?"

"I'm sorry. It's been busy at work and I've been working long hours."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I'm just glad you came to the game."

"I'm glad I did too."

I kissed her lips softly. "How about I get you home?"

"You don't need to do that. I can find Alice."

"Bella, I want to."

"Okay."

After Bella found Alice and told her I was taking her home, I helped her into my car and headed for her apartment. I took her hand in mine over the console and drew soothing circles on her knuckles with my thumb. There were no words really spoken the short ride to her apartment.

I pulled up out front and helped Bella out before walking her to her apartment door.

"If you're not busy on Sunday would you like to go to the Flyers Carnival? I have to do an autograph session but other than that we'll be free to do what we want."

"I've never been to the carnival but I've always wanted to go."

"Well then you have to go. It's a lot of fun."

"Okay."

"I have to help set up a few things in the morning but if you want you can help."

"I'd love to."

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at nine AM."

"I can't wait."

Sunday morning, I picked Bella up bright and early. She held out a cup of coffee to me as I opened the car door for her.

"Thanks. How did you know that would have been our next stop?"

"Just a hunch." She smiled.

We chatted about our cooking lesson again on our way to the arena. Bella couldn't express how much she'd enjoyed it and hoped that she'd get a chance to do something like that again.

"Maybe we could get together one evening and use one of the recipes they sent us home with," Bella suggested.

I looked over to see her biting her lip. She had no idea how sexy she was in that moment.

"My kitchen or yours?" I asked with a smile.

"Doesn't matter to me."

We pulled into the arena parking lot and I led her inside. I met my agent, Alec in the hallway – we were setting up the booth where I'd be signing autographs. I was one of the few players who didn't mind coming in to help. I was the newbie on the team so I figured I'd try to earn brownie points with the wives who were planning the event by helping out.

"What can I do to help?" Bella asked after I introduced her to Alec.

Bella decorated the table while Alec went to pick up the signs and I opened the boxes of photos I was supposed to autograph.

"How long do you have to sign for?" Bella asked quietly.

"About an hour. You can walk around and check out the carnival or I can take you back and you can hang out in the hospitality suite while I'm doing my thing. It's up to you, whatever you want to do."

"I think I'll walk around if you don't mind. Maybe I can get Giroux to sign something for me."

Bella smirked and turned to walk away from me. I moved toward her and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hey …" I grinned. "You just can't say something like that and walk away."

Bella rose up on her toes and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, big boy. Your stick is the only one I want to play with."

I looked at Bella with wide eyes. I couldn't believe that actually came out of her sweet little mouth. She bit her lip and looked up at me from under her thick lashes.

"Bella …" I breathed.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"We'll talk more about this later," I growled.

"'Kay," she whispered before walking away.

I felt like my signing took forever instead of just an hour. It couldn't be over quickly enough. I wanted to be out in the crowd, walking around with Bella.

I signed the last autograph with a flourish and thanked Alec for cleaning up and I took off to find Bella. I found her standing next to Jasper's booth, chatting animatedly with Alice.

"Hey, you." Bella smiled as I approached them and I took her hand in mine.

"Hey, handsome."

"Did you walk around?"

"No, I knew Alice would be here, so I talked to her while I waited for you," she said shyly.

All her bravado from an hour ago completely gone.

We walked around for a while and checked out a couple of the interactive games. Bella challenged me to a round of Mario Kart and she wiped the floor with my ass. She was still giving me shit about it long after we'd walked away.

"Aww … you've been such a good loser, Edward." Bella teased.

"I'll show you a good loser." I grinned.

"I bet you will, big boy, but first you can buy me a funnel cake.

Bella was adorable as she sat and ate her funnel cake. Her fingers were covered in powdered sugar and she continually licked her lips to keep the powder from lingering on them. I wanted it to be my tongue.

"Edward …" Bella said softly, her tone warning me.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry," I apologized profusely, a raging blush drawing the blood back up my body.

"It's okay." Bella smiled sweetly.

"Ready to go?"

Bella's face fell and it was like I could read her mind. The day was still young and she wasn't ready for it to end. I wasn't either if I was being honest. I wanted to be with Bella. I missed her when I wasn't with her. I almost craved her sometimes.

"Bella, I don't have to take you straight home. If you want – maybe we could try that recipe. We can go grab what we need at the store – get a bottle of wine and make dinner?"

"Are you suggesting we spend a normal evening together, Masen?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Swan. No noisy restaurants, no skeeball, no cooking instructors. Just you and me."

Her eyes danced with amusement and her smile was radiant.

"Dinner and a _movie_?"

"If you like. Whatever you want, beautiful."

I drove Bella back to her apartment to get the recipe and she worked out a shopping list as I navigated the traffic.

"Porcini mushrooms? Where the hell am I supposed to find those?" I asked, flustered.

"Edward … they're dried; not fresh. They should be in the produce section."

I struggled for a few more minutes before I whined again.

"Bella …"

"I'll get them," she huffed. "You go pick a wine. We're having pasta so maybe a Chianti or Syrah."

She smiled and kissed me quickly before smacking my ass and sending me on my way. She'd been cheeky and flirty all day and I hoped it carried on into the evening. I was beginning to love this playful side of her.

When we got to my apartment, I gave her the nickel tour after depositing our groceries on the counter. We cooked together, side by side and it felt so comfortable and so … normal. Bella fit perfectly in my kitchen. She moved around with ease; like she'd been cooking there for years.

I popped the cork on our wine and opened it to let it breathe while Bella made up a salad.

Dinner was delicious and again, I wasn't sure if it was because of my cooking partner or the recipe. We easily drank the first bottle of wine. Bella asked me to open the second bottle and I did; reluctantly. Two glasses was my limit if I had to drive Bella home later. We moved into the living room – leaving our mess in the kitchen for later. I settled into my corner of the couch – stretching out on the chaise.

"Come here," I urged Bella after she'd sat her wine glass on the coffee table.

She snuggled up next to me and I wrapped an arm around her. We channel surfed until we found a movie Bella insisted we watch. It was a sappy chick flick, but I couldn't scoff because it was what Bella wanted. I had to admit that it wasn't horrible. It brought Bella to tears a couple times – I felt her tears though the thin cotton of my t-shirt.

At the end of the movie, Bella looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Sorry," she softly apologized. "I didn't mean to sob all over you."

I wiped her tears from her cheeks and brushed my lips gently against hers. They were soft and salty from her tears. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes and I was immediately lost in them. Her lips met mine, hers capturing my bottom lip – nipping it gently. Unconsciously, I darted my tongue out to taste her. Bella caught on quickly and met her tongue with mine. She laid her hand on my chest while the other tangled in my hair; never breaking our kiss.

I snaked my hand up under her shirt and caressed the soft skin hidden there. My other hand tangled in Bella's hair – holding her to me.

Bella's hand that was on my chest slowly moved down to my abs – her fingers dancing across the waistband of my jeans. She was the one to break our kiss.

"So … about that conversation we had earlier …"

"Mmmhmm … what about it?" I murmured into her ear as I gently nipped at her earlobe, working my way down to kiss the soft spot behind her ear.

Bella moaned as I worked my hands up her sides, my thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts. She straddled my legs and settled herself onto my lap.

"Take it off," Bella breathed.

I pulled her shirt up over her head leaving her in a gorgeous ivory and black lace bra.

"Fuck, Bella," I breathed as I took in her beautiful form.

She played with the hem of my shirt as I took in every inch of her body that was now bared to me. Her creamy skin blushed the palest pink and it was so incredibly soft – it was no wonder I was so lost in her.

I lifted my arms and helped Bella pull off my shirt. She lightly traced over my chest with her fingers before bringing her mouth back to mine. Our tongues danced as our fingers wandered over each other's bodies. I glided my hands up and down the silky skin of Bella's back before unfastening her bra and slowly pulling it from her body. Her breasts were full and heavy – my daydreams of what they'd look like were nowhere close to the reality.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I took them in my hands. My fingers brushed across her rosy nipples; bringing them to hardened peaks.

Bella arched into my touch and I broke our kisses to lavish them on her breasts, taking one nipple into my mouth to taste the sweetness of her.

"Fuck, Edward. That feels so good." She whimpered.

She reached her hand down between us and stroked my erection from the outside of my jeans. I turned my attention to her other breast as she popped the button on my jeans and lowered the zipper before I had even realized it. She palmed my cock through the soft cotton of my boxer briefs and I bucked my hips into her touch.

"Jesus, Bella." I panted. "I think we should move this conversation into the bedroom."

"Mmm, good idea."

She smiled before kissing me quickly and hopping up off my lap. She offered me her hand and pulled me up from the couch to lead me into my bedroom.

"Those jeans need to go, handsome."

"I could say the same about yours, beautiful."

We made quick work of shedding our jeans, leaving us only in our underwear. Bella's delicate panties matched the bra she'd been wearing moments earlier. I watched as Bella pulled back the covers and crawled into the middle of my bed. She wiggled her curvy little ass and smiled at me over her shoulder.

"Coming, big boy?"

"Not yet, but I will be soon," I growled as I followed her onto the bed and hovered over her.

She tangled her fingers into my hair as she brushed her lips against mine. I caressed her silky thigh as she hitched her leg up resting it on my hip. I cupped her sex with my hand and grinned at the wetness I'd found there.

"You're so wet, baby."

"I want you, Edward."

"I'm here, Bella. Tell me what you want."

"Touch me …"

I pulled the lacy panties down her slender legs and threw them on the floor behind me. Bella was bare and panting beneath me. I slowly kissed my way up her thighs to her apex. I ran my fingers through her folds, circling her clit before pushing two of my fingers into her center. I licked at her clit before sucking it into my mouth and circling it with my tongue. The beautiful moans coming from Bella's mouth spurred me on as she tangled her fingers in my hair lightly scratching my scalp. She was enjoying having my mouth on her as much as I was. I lapped at her sensitive bud as I worked my fingers in and out of her – curling them to graze just the right spot. I quickly removed them and plunged my tongue into her just as I felt her walls begin to quake. I worked her clit with my fingers until I felt the rush of her essence on my tongue.

"Edward …" Bella whimpered. "Please, I need you inside me."

I gazed into her eyes –finding them hooded and a little darker. I kissed her stomach and nodded before pulling off my boxers and reaching for a condom from the bedside table. I rolled the latex down my length and moved to hover over Bella again. She was beautiful and delightfully flushed from her orgasm.

"Are you sure?"

"God, yes, Edward."

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Bella."

"Me either. I don't want to be a puck bunny, Edward. I want to be with you, please?"

"I don't want you to be a puck bunny either, baby. I only want to be with you, and I desperately want to prove it. Can I make love to you, Bella?"

"Yes," she whispered as her hips bucked trying to find the friction I'd failed to provide.

The tip of my cock swept through her folds, sliding through her wetness. We both gasped at the contact. Even with a condom I was sensitive. I leaned down and took her lips in mine as I slowly pushed into her. She was heaven and hell all wrapped into one. She was so tight, but felt so fucking good.

"Ung … God, Edward. You feel so good.

"If you only knew, my Bella." I panted.

I moved in and out of her languidly, my lips never leaving her skin. Bella held on to my shoulders – her nails digging into my skin as she whimpered beneath me. The sounds coming from her lips spurring me on as I ground my hips against hers, I could feel her walls fluttering around me and I knew she was close.

"Fuck, Bella … I'm gonna … come," I whimpered as I came.

I could feel her warmth all around me as she clenched down on my cock. God, what I would have given to have felt her with no barriers between us. Without breaking our connection, I rolled us to our sides, so that I could hold her and catch my breath without squishing her.

"Edward … that was …"

"Incredible?"

"Mmm … yeah that works." She smiled.

"Stay here with me tonight," I plead. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"I'm not ready to let you go either. If you want me to stay, of course I will, Edward."

This was a start. Making love to Bella was so much more than I thought it would be. She had no idea the extent of my feelings but I hoped I showed her with my body and soul.

I wasn't lying when I told Bella I wanted more than just one night. This was so much more, _she_ was so much more than that. She wasn't ready to hear the words yet, but soon I would clear all her doubts and make sure she knew exactly what my feelings were.

Not all hockey players were man-whores and I, Edward Masen, was in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**As always let us know what you think. Thoughts?**

**Don't forget to check out our blog at twotwimoms. blogger. com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are once again with the continuation of our Hockeyward story. **

**Thank you to ALL our fabulous readers. Without you our stories would just be stories. Your reviews means the world to us.**

**A BIG thank you to our awesome beta darcysmom because without her we wouldn't be the writers that we are. She rocks our world!**

* * *

Taking a Shot

Chapter 2

**~OooOooO~**

Wide awake on my back with Bella's head on my chest and her arm wrapped around my middle, I stared up at the ceiling. The faint morning light was coming through the blinds casting a subtle glow to the room. All my thoughts revolved around the night before.

Last night had been the best night of my life. Nothing I ever felt before could prepare me for the feeling of making love to Bella. Her body was soft and warm and fit perfectly with mine. The sounds she made as pleasure over took her was my undoing. She made me feel things I never felt before. With her body she showed me she could trust me but now I needed to show her she could trust me with her heart too.

I knew she had so many doubts all of which revolved around hockey players. Our schedules were hectic and sometimes we were gone for ten days at a time. With Bella's schedule at the hospital and my schedule I knew it was going to be hard at times, but I was willing to take a chance and make this work. I just hoped Bella thought the same.

Warm fingers started rubbing my chest soothingly. I turned my head to see Bella staring at me with a gorgeous smile on her face. I couldn't stop the smile on my own face.

"Hey, handsome. What has you so deep in thought?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Nothing."

Bella sat up on her elbow looking at me with so much concern. "Eh huh. That was not _nothing_. Talk to me, Edward."

I tried to steady my nerves and get out everything I wanted to say. I didn't want to scare her away but I needed to lay all my cards on the table. I took a deep breath. "I meant every word I said last night. It may have been in the heat of the moment but it was all true. I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Bella. I want whatever you're willing to give me. I'm willing to try and make this relationship work. Please tell me you want that too."

Bella quietly chewed her bottom lip. She seemed to be lost in thought maybe contemplating everything I had said. It didn't help. Every minute that passed that she was quiet my heart deflated a little more. I wasn't sure what I would do if she said no and walked out.

Bella turned slowly so she was facing me more then cupped my cheeks in her warm hands.

"I want that more than anything."

She surprised me by lowering her lips to mine. Her soft lips lightly touched mine in a sweet kiss. It was no more than a light touching of lips and a mingling of breath but it was enough to make me know she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Jesus, Bella. Are you trying to kill me here? I thought I was going to have to beg."

Bella chuckled. "I'm sorry, big boy. I just wanted to see you squirm."

"That's it."

In no time flat I flipped Bella over, pinning her underneath me holding both her wrists above her head. My lips came down hard against hers, capturing her soft moan as I slowly trailed a hand down her collarbone to the valley of her breasts, cupping one gently. Instantly her nipples hardened, and I couldn't resist rubbing my thumb over them.

Her lips were so warm and inviting as they moved against mine. I nipped her lower lip then kissed the sting away before kissing a trail down her neck and collarbone and back up to nip her earlobe.

"Mmm … baby, that wasn't very nice. I think you need to be punished."

"Edward …"

"Oh, baby. Hearing my name on your lips is the sweetest sound in the world. But don't worry; I won't hurt you, only pleasure."

I yanked the sheet off of us and shimmied down her body placing wet kiss along the way. I stopped to circle her belly button with my tongue before kissing each hip. Bella's hands made their way in my hair and they felt so damn good massaging my scalp. I hummed my appreciation as I kissed the inside of each thigh.

With my thumbs I parted her pink, wet folds and took a languid lick of her pussy.

"Baby, you taste so good. Mmm … sweet and salty."

I latched onto her clit and sucked hard. Slowly and torturously I made love to her with my mouth. Bella's hands fisted the sheet as soft moans left her lips. I couldn't get enough of her. I caressed, licked and sucked taking her to the brink before pulling back.

She was writhing with need under me as she said, "Edward, please."

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"I want you."

I couldn't deny her or myself what we both wanted any longer. I crawled up her body to settle in between her legs. I pushed her thighs further apart as I positioned my cock at her entrance. I leaned in taking Bella's lips in mine as I thrust forward filling her to the hilt. Her warmth surrounded me and we both moaned on contact.

"Bella …"

"Edward, you feel so good."

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I started a steady rhythm. She met me thrust for thrust as we both climbed that high peak. I could feel my balls fill up and knew it wouldn't be long before I exploded. Her inner muscles clenched around my cock and the sensual sounds that slipped from her mouth were my undoing.

I rode out my orgasm until I had nothing left in me and collapsed in a heap next to Bella pulling her with me. Her head rested on my shoulder as I ghosted my fingers on her spine. We lay wrapped in each other's arms until I knew I needed to get up or I'd be late for practice.

I kissed the top of her head. "As much as I'd love to spend the day in bed with you, sweetheart, I have practice today."

"It's okay. I have a shift at the hospital tonight anyway."

"Why don't you take a shower and clean up and I'll make you breakfast."

"Sounds good."

Reluctantly, I let Bella go. I quickly dressed in a pair of sweats and a tee and headed into the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. I didn't have much since I was going on the road for eight days. I did find a package of bacon, eggs and some cheese. I dropped the bacon in the pan and started on the omelets. I had just plated our food when Bella stepped into the kitchen looking clean and refreshed.

"Just in time, have a seat. I hope cheese omelets and bacon are okay."

"Perfect."

Bella was beautiful as she sat down at the breakfast bar in my kitchen. Her hair was still wet and she had it piled up on her head held with a large plastic clip. She had borrowed one of my t-shirts and even though the size of it nearly swallowed her whole, she looked incredibly sexy.

I poured us both a glass of juice and set our omelets down on the bar. I took a seat next to her and she looked up at me through her thick lashes.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"Thank you for staying."

"Mmm," She hummed around a bite of omelet. "I'm glad I did, Edward."

"I have to leave in the morning for a series of away games, but I hope I'll be able to see you when I get back."

"You better, big boy," she grinned, "I'd be offended if you didn't and then I'd have to send Emmett after you."

I laughed.

"No need to send out the big guns, Bella. Umm … I need to clean up a bit before I head to practice, but I'll drop you off at home if that's okay."

"Yep. You clean up and I'll take care of this mess."

After a quick shower and dressing in my warm up pants and t-shirt, I grabbed my wallet and keys. I noticed that the shirt Bella had been wearing was neatly folded at the end of my bed. It appeared that Bella had made my bed up too.

"Bella, you didn't have to …" I said as I walked out into the living area.

Bella was on the phone talking quietly. She didn't appear to be happy about the conversation she was having.

"Yep. Sure. I'll be there. No … I need about an hour maybe an hour and fifteen."

She ended the call and looked up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah. I have to go into work earlier than I expected and I was kinda hoping to see you again before you go. Maybe it sounds stupid but …."

The expression on Bella's face was heartbreaking.

"No, Bella. No, it's not stupid," I said, pulling her into my arms. "I wanted to see if I could see you before you went in for your shift."

"Is it stupid if I feel like I miss you already and you're not even gone?"

"No. Because I know that I'll miss you the moment I drop you off at your apartment. Bella … I know this is going to be hard to try to balance your job and my job and us, but I'm willing to work for it."

"So you really do want more than just one night?" She asked, looking up at me from under her long lashes.

"Yes, Bella, I do. I hope that you want the same thing."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling into my chest.

"I do, Edward. More than anything."

"Good. Unfortunately, beautiful, I have to get you home so that I can get to practice."

We broke apart and she picked up her purse off the floor. We silently rode the elevator down to the parking garage and made our way across town. I stopped just outside Bella's building and hopped out so I could open her door and help her out. Once again, I pulled her into my arms for an all too brief kiss.

"I'll text you after practice, okay?"

"'Kay."

I got back into my car and watched as Bella disappeared in my rear-view mirror.

I was worried I'd be a few minutes late for practice, but thankfully I wasn't . Jasper jogged up to me in the parking lot sporting a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's that look for?" I asked.

"Tell Bella thanks for introducing me to Alice."

"Is she the reason you're cutting it so close to being late?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

"Jazz … dude, Alice is Bella's friend. I lo … care about Bella. Don't hurt her friend because that would only make things ten times harder for me."

"Ed … Alice is amazing, man. She's smart, funny, and easy to talk to and she's gorgeous. I've never spent a better evening with a woman than the night I spent with Alice last night."

God, Jasper sounded like me. He seemed totally taken by Alice and they'd only met a couple times.

"How was your evening with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It was incredible." I smiled.

"Yeah? Is her big brother going to kick your ass over it?"

"Nah … at least I don't think so. Bella means a lot to me and I'm going to do whatever I can to convince her I'm serious."

"Holy shit. You really do like this girl, Masen."

Jasper and I didn't get to say anymore because the coach began to bark orders at us. He worked us harder than he had in a while because we really needed to win some games if we had any chance of making it into the playoffs.

Tired and sore from the workout at practice, I went home and showered again. I lay down on my couch and flipped on the TV for some background noise and pulled out my phone to text Bella.

_How is work so far, beautiful girl? – E_

I wasn't sure how long it would take her to respond so I set my phone on my chest and closed my eyes. I don't know how long they were closed for when my phone dinged with a message.

_Not enough of a distraction. I keep thinking about last night. – B_

Raising my brow, I rapidly texted her back.

_In a good way or a bad way? –E_

_In a good way, handsome. I miss you. –B_

_I miss you too, beautiful. Can I come visit you? Do you get a lunch break? – E_

I didn't get a response so I set the phone down again and drifted off. When I woke again, I saw that she had replied about an hour before. I must have slept through the alert.

_I can take a break around 5:30. Will that work? – B_

_Edward? It's almost 4 and I haven't heard from you. You okay? – B_

Looking at my phone I realized it was 4:15 and I immediately typed back.

_Sorry, beautiful. I fell asleep. A gorgeous brunette kept me up last night ;) – E_

_5:30 will work. I'm gonna change and I'll be on my way. - E_

I had to hurry because I wanted to stop by my favorite deli and pick up dinner for Bella and me. I didn't want her to have to eat disgusting cafeteria food. I called in our order ahead of time and it was ready when I got there to pick it up. I paid quickly and got back in the car to head to the hospital. As soon as I pulled in the parking lot I text Bella to ask her where I should meet her.

_Meet me in the atrium on the second floor -B_

I walked into the lobby and took the glass elevators like Bella had instructed. When I stepped off the elevator, I looked around and didn't see Bella so I took a seat in the waiting area and sat our dinner on the floor.

It felt like hours but no more than ten minutes later Bella was walking toward me. I met her halfway pulling her to me and placing a simple kiss to her lips.

"Hey, beautiful."

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got tied up with a patient."

"It's okay, baby. I haven't been waiting long anyway. Besides it was worth waiting to see you."

Bella kissed my lips sweetly before whispering, "You know there's no need to sweet talk me anymore. You've already had me in your bed."

I pulled her close and nibbled her ear. "Oh, baby, I remember you in my bed and everything we did in said bed. I plan on having you there again soon. _Real soon_. But make no mistake. This, us, is so much more than just sex and I'm going to sweet talk that pretty little ass of yours all the time."

"O … okay."

The look on Bella's face was priceless. I knew she had only been joking but I wanted there to be no questions or doubts on why I was in this relationship. I wanted her heart, body and soul.

"How about we eat before I have to let you go?"

"We can grab some food in the cafeteria if you want."

"No need." I lifted the bag I had almost forgot I was holding.

"What's this?"

"Nothing really; just some sandwiches from the deli around the corner from my house. I thought you'd like this more than cafeteria food."

Bella lowered her head and soft, warm lips were on my mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, a brush of lips on lips. One minute her lips were on mine and the next they were gone. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I wanted to do this."

"I know but you didn't have to. It was so sweet and means a lot to me you took the time to come see me and bring me dinner. I'm really glad you did after the afternoon I've been having."

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. Let's go eat before I miss my entire break."

We ended up taking our food and eating in one of the lounges where it was quiet and just the two of us. The sandwiches were a big hit. Bella moaned around a mouthful of sandwich and I almost came right there on the spot. Her moans of appreciation for the food were nothing like her moans during orgasm—but pretty damn close.

We ate and talked and just enjoyed each other's company. I loved listening to Bella talk about her work. When Bella talked about her patients you could see just how much she loved her job and working with children. It made me think how she would be with her own children loving and caring for them—making me fall just a little harder for her.

It felt like her break had only started but all too soon it was time for Bella to get back to work. I was leaving for Canada early in the morning and I knew I wouldn't get a chance to talk to her anytime soon. It was hard saying goodbye even if I knew she'd be here waiting for me when I got back.

I pulled her close and kissed her hard licking her bottom lip from crease to crease, then plunging my tongue in her mouth capturing Bella's soft gasp. She wrapped her arms around my neck letting her fingers play with my hair just above the collarbone— caressing so sweetly.

My tongue twirled around hers in an erotic dance as I threaded my fingers in her hair bringing her mouth closer. I just couldn't get enough of her lips on mine. A soft feminine moan escaped Bella's lips as I brought her body flush against mine knowing she felt the effects of this kiss.

As much as I wanted her in my arms and my lips on hers I knew if we didn't slow down I would take her against the wall in the lounge. Reluctantly I pulled back and rested my forehead to hers looking in her beautiful brown eyes and trying to catch my breath.

"It's gonna be a long eight days."

I laughed. "Yeah it is."

"I should get back to work, Edward."

"I know. I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either, but we have to do what we have to do. Everything will be fine."

"I'll call or text you whenever I have a chance. Okay, beautiful?"

"Okay."

In that moment those three little words were on the tip of my tongue but I was too afraid to say them out loud. Too afraid of what her reaction would be. So I kept them to myself and pulled her close for one more kiss for the road.

"Bye."

"Bye, handsome."

Bella turned and waved goodbye before walking away and heading through the double doors taking my heart with her.

* * *

**A/N: This is a work of fiction. Although there are some references in the story to the NHL we are no way professional hockey writers nor do we know everything about hockey. Hell only one of us is a hockey fan. We try and do all our research before writing so please take no offense if we have worded or stated something wrong. We apologize in advance to any hockey fans reading this and take writers discretion.**

**This story will be updated every other Tuesday.  
**

**We will be starting to post our other story In High Gear next week so every week you will have some kind of update from us.****  
**

**Make sure to check out our blog at twotwimoms . blogger . com for updates and teasers.**

**Don't forget to leave us some love we'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to our wonderful beta darcysmom. She makes our words look pretty. **

**Also to our wonderful readers who love our stories as much as we love writing them! You Rock!**

* * *

Taking a Shot

Chapter 3

**~OooOooO~**

Sometimes being on the road really sucked and this time was no exception. I had someone special waiting for me at home and my mind seemed to wander to her. My mind should have been on winning games, not on getting Bella in my arms and underneath me.

The first two games against the Winnipeg Jets and Edmonton Oilers were awful. My head wasn't in the game and I played like shit. Hell, the entire team played like shit and we lost both games terribly. We barely had any shots on goal and it seemed we spent more time in the penalty box than anything.

I needed to get my head out of my ass and back on hockey before tonight's game, but it was going to be hard. It had been five days since I had left Bella in Philly catching a flight to Canada for our eight day stint. It was hard to get our schedules to mesh and random texts and a voice mail here and there weren't cutting it for me anymore. I needed to hear the sweet voice of my Bella.

We had just finished up our practice and I had a few hours before our game against Calgary tonight, so I thought I'd try and reach Bella. It was Saturday, hopefully I had a good chance of catching her.

After three rings my hopes of hearing Bella on the other line were dwindling until the sweetest sound came through my phone.

"Edward?"

"Baby, you have no idea how good it is to finally hear your voice. I really miss you."

"I miss you, too. But I hope you playing like shit had nothing to do with that."

I groaned. "I was hoping you didn't see that."

"Of course I saw it. No chance in hell I was missing out on seeing my man in action. Although, you needed some work out there, baby."

"It seems I can't get a certain brunette out of my mind."

"As much as I love hearing that, I think you need to get you head out of your ass and man up. I'm not going to be the reason for your shitty playing."

"Bella …"

"No. You listen to me. Do you think it's been any easier for me? Yesterday I lost a patient and the only thing I wanted to do was crawl into your lap and have your arms around me."

"I'm so sorry."

"I am too, but you know what? I got through it and moved on and that's exactly what you need to do. You need to separate your personal and professional life and start playing like the hockey player I know you are."

"Yes ma'am."

In that moment I wanted to yell to the whole world that I loved this woman. She knew me better than I knew myself. She could put me in my place but could still be my biggest supporter. Bella put a whole new perspective on things making me rethink and evaluate myself. I was frustrated and moody and instead of leaving it off the ice I let it over take me.

"Edward, we knew this was going to be a challenge, but we can't let it control us. I miss you more than anything. As long as when you come home I'm the only one you want to see, that's what makes the separation manageable."

"I only want you, Bella. If I have to tell you a thousand times till you believe it, then I will. When I get home I'm going to lock you in my bedroom for hours and show you just how much I've missed you."

"Promises. Promises."

"Oh you have no idea, sweetheart."

We talked a little while longer before Bella had to get back to the hospital. It had been pure luck that I caught her before she was due for her twelve hour shift. When I hung up the phone I felt more relaxed and better than I had in days. I was ready to kick some Flames' asses.

That night when my feet hit the ice my head was clear and I was determined to win. I took my place on the ice waiting for the puck to drop. Once it hit, we had possession and we were off up the ice. The puck went back and forth between defense men, but we had no opportunity for a shot. Back down the ice Bryzgalov defended shot after shot but at the end of the first period the Flames were up two to nothing.

Halfway through the second period on a breakaway I took the shot and got the first goal of the game for us. It felt good to be back on my game. With two minutes left in the period Voracek slipped the puck past Kiprusoff to tie up the game. No sooner had we scored when the Flames came back to take the lead again.

With the start of the third period we were down a goal. We tied it up at four to four when Stajan was sent off for boarding twenty seven seconds into a penalty for too many men on the ice. We needed only a few seconds to capitalize on the 5-on-3 power play to score.

We roared back, outshooting the Flames twelve to two over the final six minutes of the game, scoring twice to win the game five to two.

We did our customary interviews outside of the locker room after we'd finished getting dressed. Jazz, a few of the other guys, and I were going out to celebrate our victory. I have to say that I was most looking forward to the cab ride because I'd finally be able to call my girl. She'd managed to email me her schedule but it didn't really do any good because most of the time she ended up working longer hours or going in early to cover for someone else.

I let Jazz tell the cabbie where we were headed as I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey, handsome," Bella said sleepily.

"Hey, baby. Did I wake you?"

"Mmmhmm, but that's okay." Bella yawned. "I was hoping that you'd call. I caught the very end of your game. You were awesome tonight, Masen."

Even though she was sleepy, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How was your day?" I asked, wanting to know everything just so I could feel close to her.

"Tiring. We had a set of triplets come in. The mom gave birth at 34 weeks. Their lungs aren't fully developed and they are so tiny."

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked.

"I think so. They seem to be responding well to treatment so …."

I felt relieved. She'd already lost one patient a few days ago and I didn't want her to have to go through that again when I was so far away from her. I also had to admit that the thought of my sweet, beautiful Bella sitting in a rocking chair speaking softly to a tiny little baby did things to me. I wanted to witness that and even more – I wanted it to be our child that she was speaking softly to.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, baby. Sorry I spaced out there a little."

"It's okay. How is everything on your end? I mean, I know how the game went, but how are you and Jazz doing?"

"We're good. We're actually on our way out to celebrate. I wanted to call you now before it got too late but I guess I shot that all to hell, huh?"

Bella giggled.

"Edward, you can call me anytime. If I can't answer, I won't. But know that because I can't answer doesn't mean that I don't want to hear from you, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, baby, we just pulled up to the bar so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Goodnight, handsome."

"Goodnight, Bella. I miss you."

"Miss you too, Edward."

I ended the call and I immediately missed the sound of Bella's sweet voice.

"Eddie … did you tell your girl we're coming home tomorrow?" Jasper asked breaking me from my reverie.

"Nah … I want to surprise her. I have her schedule for the next week but it's never solid. She could be called in early or have to work overtime. I'll just take a chance and call her after we get home."

The next morning, we flew home. We'd have a day and half off before we had to leave for San Jose late Monday night. We arrived in Philly in the early afternoon and I was anxious to get home and have a nice relaxing shower before calling Bella. She had supposedly finished her shift at seven that morning and hopefully she was at home sleeping peacefully. She didn't have to be back to work again until seven the following morning but again with her job – things could change on a moment's notice.

After my shower, I threw on some basketball shorts, grabbed a beer out of my fridge, and sat down on the couch to watch ESPN. By habit, I picked up my phone and scrolled through my messages noticing that I'd missed one from Bella.

_Hey, handsome. I actually got off work on time for a change. I'm heading home to sleep but call me this afternoon if you get a chance. Miss you. XOXO – B_

It was so hard not to just pull up her number and call her right then and there but I knew she needed her sleep. Hell, I could have used a few more hours myself. We stayed out until three a.m. and made it back to the hotel in time to gather up our shit and catch the shuttle to the airport.

I thought to myself - _If you're smart about this – you could call Bella and the two of you could be napping __**together**__._

That idea definitely had merit, but I still wanted to surprise her. I quickly replaced my shorts with a pair of jeans and threw on a t-shirt and hoodie. I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed for Bella's. After I parked, I called and after five rings, she finally answered.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey …"

I could tell that she wasn't fully awake and I couldn't blame her – she'd only had a few hours of sleep at most.

"Open your front door, beautiful girl."

"Edward … I'm so tired, I really don't want to get out of bed."

"Please?"

"Did you have something delivered?"

"Maybe …" I answered cryptically.

"Can you ask them to bring it back later? I'm so tired …" Bella whined.

"Please, Bella. Get up and answer the door and then you can go right back to bed."

"Ugh! This is not winning you brownie points, Masen!"

I couldn't hold back my chuckle but I dually noted that Bella did NOT like being woken up. I stood outside her door and listened for the sound of her footsteps.

"Okay, okay," Bella said grumpily. "I'm walking toward the door. I'm opening the …."

As the door swung open, I watched as realization dawned on her face and the most radiant smile graced her lips.

"Edward!"

"Hey, baby," I said pulling her up into my arms and kissing her soundly.

"Oh my God! You're really here? I thought you were on a long road trip?"

"Technically, we are, but we had a couple days between games so we came home. God, baby - you are a sight for sore eyes."

She kissed me again as we walked past the doorway, and I kicked it shut with my foot. I set her down long enough to lock it behind us.

Bella tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes, but I took her hands in mine and began to explain.

"I was going to wait until later when you'd had time to sleep to call, but I'm exhausted too and I thought maybe we could nap together?"

She smiled again as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I hate to waste the precious time I have with you on sleep, handsome, but you do look exhausted," Bella admitted.

"I don't care … I only wanted to be near you, Bella. Besides, I did promise that you could go right back to bed."

I grinned widely at my beautiful, sleepy girl and encouraged her to lead me to her bedroom. I'd only been to her apartment once before, and I'd only seen the kitchen and entryway. I was hoping that later Bella would be willing to give me the grand tour.

I followed behind Bella like a lost puppy as she led me to her room. The only light in the room was the dim numbers glowing from her alarm clock, and I watched as Bella crawled into her bed.

"I don't like to sleep close to the door," Bella admitted.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable expression on her sweet face as I crawled into bed next to her.

"How long do I have the pleasure of your company for?" Bella asked later that evening as we sat on her sofa eating take out.

"Until tomorrow night," I sighed. "We're taking an evening flight to San Jose so that we can get a practice in before the game on Tuesday."

"But you'll be back after that right?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yeah, definitely. We come home Wednesday and have a game Thursday night and then I'm off Friday and Saturday with the exception of practice until I have to leave for our game Sunday morning."

Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm off Friday and Saturday too!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I chuckled. "Did you have particular plans for this weekend?"

"Not really, but I'd love to spend it with you," She answered nervously as she bit her lip.

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

In the meantime, I had an entire evening off to spend with my Bella, and all I wanted to do was cuddle up next to her on the couch, watching movies and kissing her sweet lips. When I told her my wishes for the evening, she hummed in agreement and kissed me softly. What started out as a sweet kiss quickly became more – full of passion and want. We never did watch a movie that evening, but I spent plenty of time worshipping my beautiful Bella.

The following morning, we both had to be up and about early. Bella had to be at work by seven and I had to go to practice. I gave Bella a kiss as we parted and promised that I'd join her for lunch after practice. Those three little words were right on the tip of my tongue but I had to bite them back as Bella smiled at me.

"See you later, handsome."

"Bye, beautiful."

Practice was brutal that morning. We were leaving that evening for San Jose to play the Sharks and they were coming off of a road trip and hoping for a hometown win, but if I had anything to say about it – it wouldn't happen. They had managed to beat the Flyers the last eight times they'd played us and it was completely unacceptable to me.

We ran drills and strategized for the following night's game, hoping we could make the trip worth our while.

I took Bella to lunch again that afternoon because I felt horrible that I wouldn't be there to join her for dinner.

"How's your day going so far?" I asked.

"I've been with the triplets all morning. The smallest one is still struggling," she said sadly.

"Do the doctors think it'll be okay?"

"I don't know. I hate this part of my job. They come to us so helpless and we do all that we can but sometimes it's not enough to save them."

I moved closer to Bella and pulled her into my arms. I hated the thought of having to leave in a few short hours not knowing how Bella would feel at the end of her day.

"Can I call you when I land tonight?" I asked.

"You better," Bella sniffled.

I hated having to peel myself away from Bella's soft, warm body but knowing that I'd have her back in my arms in less than 48 hours was a huge comfort.

"See you when you get back," Bella smiled as I waved to her from the elevator.

With one last wave she was gone.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out our blog www. twotwimoms . blogger . com for teasers every Sunday for this story as well as our Nascarward story In High Gear!**

**Please leave us some love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; we just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to darcysmom for beta'ing and Edwardsmyobsession1971 for pre-reading. These wonderful ladies make our writing better.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**~OooOooO~**

The Sharks were good, but we were better. After a weak start and a two nothing deficit going into the third period, we rallied back to breeze by San Jose with a win three to two. It was a big win for us putting us in first place tied with the New Jersey Devils. If we kept this pace up we'd definitely make the playoffs this year.

The game had ended late, but Jazz and I grabbed a quick beer to celebrate before we called it a night. In the morning we were heading back home to our girls.

After too little sleep, I boarded the plane with my team. I relaxed my head back trying to sneak an extra couple hours of sleep. Changing time zones was exhausting, but I didn't care because I was on my way back to my girl. By the time our plane touched down in Philly it was dinner time, and I knew Bella would be just getting off work. I really hoped she didn't get called to cover another shift.

Once I grabbed my luggage and got on the team bus headed back to the stadium I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Bella.

_Hey, baby. On my way to the stadium are you home? – E_

_Hey, handsome. I actually am just leaving now. Why? You wanna come over? –B_

_Now you're reading my mind, beautiful –E_

_I'll see you soon then. I miss you. –B_

_Looking forward to it. I miss you, too. –E_

I pocketed my phone and put my head back resting my eyes for the short ride from the airport to the stadium. Before I knew it I was grabbing my bags and loading them into my car and heading to Bella's.

I tried to abide by the speed limits as I drove to Bella's, but it was hard knowing I was so close but still not close enough. It only took me twenty minutes to get there and then I was running up the stairs taking them two at a time. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before knocking.

Bella opened the door with a beautiful smile on her face. I pulled her in my arms and kissed her hard.

"God, I missed you, baby."

"It's only been two days, Edward."

"Two days I couldn't touch you. Kiss you. Make love to you."

"Oh."

"That's right, 'oh'. I'm going to show you all night just how much I've missed you, my beautiful Bella."

I picked her up kicking the door behind me before carrying her toward her bedroom.

"Edward …"

I kissed her lips stopping any more arguments.

Once we reached the bedroom, I placed her back on her feet gently. I started undressing her with extra care until she was naked before me. I picked her up again and placed her softly on the bed before I shimmied out of my own clothes and joined her on the bed.

"Edward, what's gotten into you? You're never this urgent."

"I missed you, baby."

My lips moved slowly, lightly against hers taking in the warm, pillowy softness. I let my tongue trace her bottom lip before asking for entrance. Her lips parted as I swept my tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers. Our tongues circled the other in a sensual dance, neither one dominant. Our lips continued to move against each other, coaxing and tasting.

I pulled back to stare in the beautiful, chocolate eyes that showed so much love. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I was too afraid she'd think it was just from the heat of the moment. I settled for showing her instead, letting my body tell her what my mouth couldn't.

"Bella, please … let me love you."

"Oh, Edward."

I kissed the single tear that fell on her cheek before I worshiped every inch of her body. My lips didn't leave any part of her body untouched. I kissed along her shoulder, down her chest to the tops of her breasts. I licked and swirled each nipple until it was wet and hard. I caressed and kissed the soft skin of her belly as I made my way down her body until I reached the soft curls between her legs.

I lifted my head and met her eyes as she watched me with lust, and what I hoped was love. I hovered over her sex before taking a languid lick of her lips. Bella gasped as her back arched.

"Oh, God …" Bella moaned, and all I could do was smile.

I took her clit in my mouth sucking, teasing as my fingers traced her wet folds before pushing two fingers in. Bella's hands grabbed at the sheets, her head thrashing while I held her down, enjoying every minute of her torture. My fingers thrust in and out as my mouth latched on to her clit. It wasn't long before her pussy was clenching fingers and my name was whispered from Bella's lips.

I sucked and licked all of her pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. As she was still coming down from her high, I moved back up her body and I braced my hands on either side of her head teasing her entrance —coating myself in her pleasure.

Bella closed her eyes and I whispered, "Look at me, baby."

She opened her eyes and I tried with all my heart to convey everything I was feeling in that moment.

"Edward …"

"I know, baby."

I eased her knees further apart, inching myself into her warm heat. As I pushed to the hilt we moaned, reveling in the feeling of coming together. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips as she pushed her heels in my ass urging me to move. My eyes never left Bella's as I thrust in and out of her body with slow sensual strokes bringing us both so much pleasure.

Bella's muscles contracted on my cock and I could feel the last of my control slipping even though I wanted this to last forever. With a few more thrusts of my hips Bella was screaming my name and I was falling right behind her.

My arms were trembling and I collapsed, sliding slightly to one side so I didn't crush Bella. I pulled her into my side as we both steadied our breathing. Bella sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. Small fingers ran through the sparse hair on my chest and I could tell that Bella was lost in thought.

"You okay, baby?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that as much as I love our reunions, I hate the fact that you have to leave at all. Don't get me wrong – I understand, but it sucks. I never imagined that I would miss you as much as I do. Is that weird?"

I shook my head.

"No, I don't think that's weird at all, baby. I feel the same way. I hate that I have to leave too, but for now, this is what I do, Bella. It's what I love. That's not saying that I don't …"

Bella rose up on her elbow and looked at me curiously. I tried not to meet her gaze but it was completely impossible.

"You don't what, Edward?"

I sat up in bed and took a deep breath, blowing it out sharply before pulling Bella into my arms.

"Just because I love hockey doesn't mean that I don't love you, too."

Bella gasped and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Oh, Edward. I love you, too," Bella whispered before kissing me sweetly.

Sweet kisses turned into passionate and heated and before I knew it, we had slid back down into bed and I was slowly and reverently worshipping Bella's beautiful body once again.

Bella woke early the next morning, leaving me to laze in bed by myself. Her shift began at seven and she needed to leave no later than six thirty if she wanted to make it in on time. I didn't have to be at practice until eight which left me plenty of time to straighten up Bella's apartment before heading to the arena.

Practice went well that morning with all the guys psyched to be playing on home turf again. We discussed where we'd been lacking for the last couple games and came up with a couple ways to even out our game plan. I walked out of the arena that afternoon ready for the game that night and more than ready to see my girl.

I went home to clean up and shower as well as attempt to make a dent in the growing pile of laundry I had. If only my mom could have seen that pile of laundry – she would have kicked my ass six ways to Sunday. Besides that, I didn't want Bella to see how much of a slob I could be.

I decided to lie down and take a short nap once I'd gotten a couple loads of laundry done. I checked my phone and saw that I had one short text from Bella.

_Miss U – B_

I quickly texted her back before silencing my phone.

_Miss you too beautiful. Catching a short nap b4 the game tonight. Will you b there? –E_

I had given Bella a ticket to the game that night in hopes that she'd be able to make it after her shift. I knew Jasper had also given Alice a ticket and our hope was that the girls could come together.

As I suited up for the game that night, my phone pinged with a message. I checked it immediately, hoping it was Bella and she didn't disappoint me.

_Edward – going straight home after work. Had a shitty day. Maybe we can talk later? – B_

I messaged her back as quickly as I could.

_What happened, baby? Are you okay? – E_

Her response came a few minutes later and my heart sunk.

_No and I don't want to talk about it. – B_

_Text you after the game? I love you. – E_

_Love you. –B_

It was hard to shake the tone of her words as I pulled my jersey over my head. Something happened at work to put her in such a shitty mood. I wished that I had time to call and talk to her, but there was no way I could make that happen before the game. I'd have to settle for calling her afterward.

When I stepped out of the locker room that night, I reluctantly pushed all concerns of Bella to the back of my head and cleared my mind. A win today would be a big win helping us keep the lead in the standings.

A win didn't look promising when only a minute thirty five into the game we gave up the first goal of the night. Our coach called a time out letting us know we needed to play the game our way and fight back. When the puck hit the ice I skated up the ice fending off Bailey as we both tried to get possession of the puck. I slammed him into the boards before controlling the puck and skating toward the goal.

I carried the puck up the right side, around the net and backhanded the puck in for our first goal of the night. The crowd went wild as I celebrated the goal with my teammates.

Back and forth the puck went with no more goals in sight until Jazz skated up the center deflecting a perfect cross ice pass from Simmonds making the score two to one. Our lead didn't last long when the Islanders snuck a puck in the corner past Brysgalov to tie up the game.

With the start of the third period we were tied up two-two and needed to get our asses in gear. We were playing good but not our best. Our luck changed when the Islanders received a high stick penalty giving us a power-play advantage. With a pass from Read, Meszaros slapped a shot to whizz past Nabokov to put us up three to two.

After two more minutes of play I scored again on a breakaway cushioning our lead at four to two. We held the Islanders off long enough to place a tick in the win column. Celebratory slaps were placed on Brysgalov's helmet before I made my way to the locker room for a much needed shower.

I checked my phone as I headed toward the conference room for our post-game interviews. Answering questions was the last thing I wanted to do onceI realized that Bella hadn't texted me back. Unfortunately, my contract required me to speak to the media following a win. I texted Bella quickly telling her I was talking to the media and that I'd text her when I was finished. I also reminded her that I love her and hoped that it would be enough to put a small smile on her face.

I spent the next twenty-five minutes answering the same inane questions. How did it feel to be back on home ice? Did I feel that we were playing our best and maximizing our strategy? Every question seemed to melt into the next and I just wanted to be done so I could talk to my girl. I was relieved when 'last question' was announced and it wasn't directed at me.

I walked to my car as fast as my legs could carry me while texting at the same time.

_Hey, baby. I'm finished. How are you doin'? – E_

My phone rang in my hand and a glance at the caller ID told me it was my Bella.

"Hey, baby." I grinned.

"Hey," Bella sniffled.

"Baby, you're crying … what's wrong?"

"I need you, Edward … can you come over?"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving the stadium lot now."

Bella ended the call and I drove to her apartment with a heavy heart wondering what in the hell upset her so much. I texted Bella again when I arrived at her building and she buzzed me in. I only had to knock on her door once when the door was thrown open and she dove into my arms. I caught her easily and wrapped her up in my embrace. Kicking the door closed behind me, I scooped her up and carried her to the living room. I sat down on the couch and kept my sobbing girl in my lap.

"Talk to me, baby. What happened?" I asked softly.

"Do you remember me telling you about the triplets who were born at 34 weeks?"

I nodded.

"Well, two of them were struggling and the other one was doing really well and responding to treatment and they decided that he was doing so well that they were going to take him out of the NICU and depending on how well he did after the move, the doctors were talking about letting him go home at the end of the week."

"That's a good thing right?"

Bella shook her head and a torrent of tears ran down her face. With one look, I knew.

"He coded in the hallway not five minutes after they wheeled him out of the NICU. It was like he knew they were taking him away from his brothers."

"Jesus, Bella … I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered, pulling her closer to me.

"Even worse … his parents had just stepped out for a few minutes because everyone thought he'd be fine. I … I can't imagine losing a child but to not be there?"

Hearing the heartache in Bella's voice was breaking my own heart. I couldn't imagine not being there either. I'd never seen Bella so upset over a patient before but I knew that she'd been one of the nurses on duty when the triplets first arrived at the hospital. When she was on duty, she was always assigned to one of the triplets.

"Tell me what to do, Bella. How can I make this better for you?"

"You're already making it better by being here, Edward. Just keep holding me and please don't let go."

"I'll never let you go, sweet Bella."

I don't know how long we sat together on Bella's couch but eventually, I felt her become heavier in my arms and I knew that she'd fallen asleep. Very gingerly, I moved us off of the couch and walked us into her bedroom. I gently laid her down and pulled the covers up over her – thankful that she already had her pajamas on. I moved through her apartment, making sure all the lights were off and the door was locked before stripping down and crawling into bed and pulling Bella's sleeping form flush against my chest.

* * *

**A/N: How much do you love him? As much as we do? Let us know. **

******Thank you for all the lovely reviews. We have been trying to reply as best we can but we're sure you'd rather us work on updates than review replies right? Just because we don't reply doesn't mean that we don't love reading each and every one - your reviews mean so much! **

**Make sure to check out our blog every Sunday for teasers to the upcoming chapters at twotwimoms . blogger . com and we'll see you next week for a Nascarward update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; we just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to darcysmom for beta'ing and Edwardsmyobsession1971 for pre-reading. These wonderful ladies make our writing better.**

**Kare and I both take turns posting chapters for our stories. Kare usually posts Nascarward and I usually post Hockeyward. If you haven't figured out by now that I live in Philly and am the Flyers fan, now you know. So with the storm heading in my area we've decided to post this early. To all our readers in the path of Hurricane Sandy take precautions and stay safe. **

**Hope you enjoy the early update!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**~OooOooO~**

**BPOV**

I sighed, content to stay nestled in the warmth of my bed all day. I snuggled further into my pillow only to realize I had a hard, warm body pressed against by back. Thoughts of the night before flooded my memory. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions the past week. My mind finally had shut down last night and only the comfort of Edward's arms mattered.

It hadn't taken long for me to fall head over heels for Edward. He was a sexy, sweet man and nothing like I thought he'd be. Since the beginning, he was patient always taking things at my pace. He had wanted to get to know me as a person and be there for me. I was ashamed to think I once thought he was a man-whore and only wanted to get in my pants.

It wasn't like I didn't see women checking him out. I mean the man was hot with a capital H. But no matter where we were together he made me feel special, like I was the only woman in the room. He never made me feel insecure about our relationship and I trusted him whole heartedly. He gave me no indication that he would ever stray and I was okay with that, especially after being burned before with Garrett.

Garrett had swept me off my feet and told me he loved me, but in the end I should have picked up on all the clues that he was feeding me lines and only wanted a sex buddy while he was home. Looking back I'm glad it never worked out because it had led me to Edward.

_My Edward._ The same Edward who was currently wrapped so tightly around my body afraid I was going to flee at any moment. He didn't have to worry because there was no way I was leaving the warmth of his loving arms.

As if knowing I was thinking about him, he tightened his arms around me and kissed my temple. "Mmm … God, you smell so good."

I giggled squirming in his arms.

"Feeling better this morning, beautiful?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you."

"I was thinking, since I don't have anywhere to be and_ you_ don't have anywhere to be we could spend the day together. Maybe go to the zoo since it's supposed to be nice and then dinner and a movie. What do you think?"

I turned in Edward's arms and stared into is loving eyes. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hmm … I don't think you did this morning."

"Well … I do. I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, too. Now c'mere and show me how much."

Edward's lips were soft and warm underneath mine. I stroked my tongue along his lower lip before slipping in to massage his tongue. The kiss was filled with passion and possession. I was claiming what was mine and he had no objection to that.

I gently pushed on his chest until he was sprawled out on his back looking sinfully sexy. I straddled his powerful thighs only to come in contact with his prominent erection. Leaning forward I captured his lips once more as I rocked my hips against his cock.

"Bella …"

Edward's protest never halted my intentions as I shimmied down his body taking his lounge pants and boxers with me.

"Bella … you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, I have to disagree, Masen. I know exactly what my intentions are."

I leaned forward wrapping my hand around his shaft and licked the moisture at the tip. Edward's half groan, half growl only urged me on. Flattening my tongue I licked from the base of his cock to the tip reveling in the masculine taste of him.

Edward's head fell back and his hands fisted in the sheets when I took him fully in my mouth. His cock was hard and big and seemed to grow bigger as I sucked and licked it. I bobbed up and down taking him deeper in my mouth, almost to the back without gagging. Edward's sexy moans made me wet and tingly and I had to rub my thighs together to get some friction.

With each stroke of my tongue I felt Edward's muscles contract and I knew he was close but holding back. It was confirmed when Edward pulled me up his body before he flipped me so I was under him. I was frozen and surprised as I looked into his lust filled eyes.

With a grin, Edward said, "My turn."

He took my mouth in a hard passionate kiss. His tongue massaged mine while moving in and out imitating how he would make love to me. His lips left mine to latch onto my neck before moving down my chest to the swell of my breasts, capturing a nipple in his mouth.

Edward licked and sucked until my nipple was wet and hard before moving on to the other breast. After giving it the same attention as the other he left a trail of wet kisses down my belly until he stopped just above my sex.

His eyes crinkled a little as he smiled a wicked smile before he took a long languid lick of me.

"You taste so much better than I remember. So sweet and salty."

"Edward …"

"Hmm?"

"It's too much."

"Never, baby. Never enough."

I couldn't take it anymore, his lips on me was my undoing. I needed his warm body pressed against mine as he slid into me. His warms hands touching and caressing as he made love to me. I needed the connection that I only had with Edward – the other half of my soul.

Edward had other thoughts in mind as he circled my clit with his tongue, slipping a finger in me. In and out his finger moved while his lips latched onto my clit. I was gonner, lost to all the sensations of Edward's mouth on me. I simply let my body succumb to the feeling of ecstasy, closing my eyes and letting my orgasm wash over me.

He continued to torture my sensitive flesh while I tried to catch my breath. He lifted his head, gazing at me with passion filled eyes.

"God, baby. You're so beautiful."

After slipping on a condom, Edward kissed up my stomach till he was hovering over me. He slowly slid in me and I lifted my hips as he moved in an easy rhythm. His muscles rippled underneath my fingers as I caressed up and down his back. Each stroke of his cock came faster, went deeper bringing us closer to the edge.

"Ung … Edward you feel so good."

His pace quickened, coming fast and hard. With each thrust of his pelvis it hit my clit. The friction was too much and before I knew it my orgasm shook me, my muscles tightening around Edward's cock. His name whispered from my lips.

"Fuck, Bella … I'm gonna … come," Edward moaned as he let go.

Edward's arms shook beside my head and he collapsed on me, exhausted and out of breath. Realizing he was crushing me he slid to the side and out of bed. I whimpered at the loss but after discarding the condom he crawled back in bed pulling me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder sighing in contentment.

"Damn, woman, you tired me out."

I giggled. "I could say the same. I don't want to move."

Lounging in bed with Edward was heaven, but I really was excited to get out of my apartment and do something with him. We hadn't been out since our cooking date on Valentine's Day. Of course, it wasn't because we didn't want to – we just didn't have the time. I was glad when Edward suggested the Zoo. I hadn't been in years and I'd always loved the Zoo.

We couldn't have asked for a better day. The weather was perfect; a sunny and clear with the promise of spring on the way.

"You look beautiful," Edward smiled as we walked toward the entrance of the Zoo.

My blush couldn't be hidden nor could I help the smile that graced my features.

"I'm happy." I shrugged.

"Me too, sweet girl," he whispered before kissing my temple. "Where to first?"

"I don't care … but NOT the reptile house."

"What's wrong with the reptile house?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't like snakes and with it being in an enclosed area – it gives me the heebie jeebies."

Edward chuckled.

"Okay … no reptile house for now."

"No reptile house … EVER," I argued.

He grinned and took my hand in his and led us through the gates. Our first stop was Monkey Junction. We couldn't help but laugh at the monkeys' antics and it helped to lighten my mood considerably after our tiff about the reptile house.

We wandered around for a while before Edward decided he wanted a snack and we found a soft pretzel vendor.

"Would you like mustard or cheese?" The vendor asked.

"Mustard."

"Cheese."

Edward and I answered at the same time.

Edward chuckled beside me.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"No … tell me," I prodded.

"Could we be any different?"

I shrugged. "Variety is the spice of life."

"This is true," Edward agreed, wrapping his arm around me and kissing my temple.

We strolled lazily around the zoo for the rest of the afternoon, stopping only to look at my favorite animals but we spent the most time looking at the polar bears.

"They're so cute!" I giggled as I watched a bear bat around a large red ball.

"If they were in the wild, they'd probably eat you alive."

"Only if you provoke them or get too close."

"Yeah, okay."

"Edward!" I laughed nudging his hip with mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

"Ready to head out?"

"Yep." I nodded.

We stopped on our way home to get some cold cuts. We decided to have sandwiches and chips for dinner. I ran down the soda aisle and grabbed a bottle of Pennsylvania Dutch Birch Beer and when I met Edward in the middle of the aisle he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Birch Beer?"

"Yeah. Have you ever had it before?"

"Umm, no. I can't say that I have. What is it?"

"It's kind of like root beer but better."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

An hour later, we were settling in on Edward's couch to watch a movie with our sandwiches and Birch Beer. When we finished eating, I curled into Edward's side and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Thanks for today," I said softly. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too, baby. What's on tap for tomorrow?"

Both of us had silly things to do like laundry and cleaning our apartments. Since Edward had practice early the next morning, we agreed to meet after his practice and decided to start at his apartment and work our way back to mine.

I switched his laundry from the washer to the dryer while he scrubbed his bathroom and I wiped down the kitchen counters while he Swiffered the floors. Loud music poured from his iPod as we worked around his apartment.

"I should make room in a drawer for you," Edward said softly as he worked his way through folding a basket of clothes.

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't have to or you don't want me to?"

"Edward … I never said I didn't want you to. I said you didn't have to. If you want to make some space for me, I'll be happy to occupy it."

Edward rounded the bed and crawled toward me, resting his forehead on mine.

"You can have all the space you want," he said huskily.

I grinned against his lips and kissed him fervently. Laundry was all but forgotten as we moved against each other in a rush of lips on skin and gentle hands caressing every inch of flesh they could find. The look on Edward's face as he crawled toward me moments earlier told me how insecure he felt and I knew I needed to reassure this sweet, wonderful man.

"I want you, Edward," I whispered, hoping he understood the double entendre.

The last scraps of fabric covering our bodies found their way to the floor and I held on to his strong arms as he kissed me and I felt him slip inside me, both of us moaning from the feeling of us finally being one. I gazed up into warm, green eyes and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"Love you," I whispered brokenly.

I watched as his teeth tugged on his bottom lip, his hips never breaking their rhythm.

"It's okay, Edward," I cooed.

"You feel so, so good, Bella. I … I … fuuuuck … I'm gonna …."

Languidly, Edward pumped his hips against me, his length hitting me deep inside; right where I needed him most and I was losing control right along with him.

"Oh yes … baby … that feels sooo good."

Edward touched his forehead to my chest as he spilled into me and I held him as his orgasm triggered my own. I needed to hold onto him to ground myself; my release was so euphoric I felt like I could float away.

Edward raised his head and looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"You okay?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm good."

Edward gathered me up in his arms and pulled me close to his chest.

"Say it again, Bella."

I cupped his face in my hands and gazed into his beautiful eyes knowing exactly what he wanted to hear from me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

I smiled up at him.

"You okay?"

"I hate that I have to leave you again," he sighed.

"It's only for one day, handsome. I think we'll survive."

We spent the remainder of the evening at my apartment. We cleaned and did laundry much like we did at Edward's. I had hoped that we'd have time for a movie but after fixing a quick dinner and cleaning up we were both exhausted and we had to be up early the next morning.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom just as I was pulling on my scrubs the following morning.

"Good morning, Nurse Swan," Edward grinned against my neck as he pulled me toward him.

"Mmm … good morning, handsome."

I kissed him soundly and swatted his ass, causing him to yelp.

"I'm going to miss you today, but I certainly won't miss that." Edward pouted.

We shared a quick breakfast before we had to part for the day. My shift ended at seven and then I was supposed to go help out Em at the bar. One of his regular bartenders was on vacation and he needed the help so I agreed to stop in after my shift.

"I'll call you when I get back to Philly, okay?"

"You better," I grinned. "Have a safe trip and play well, baby."

"Love you." Edward smiled as he climbed into his car.

"Love you too." I waved.

I never made it to Em's place that night. I ended up with a double shift because there was a multiple vehicle crash and five kids were brought into our ER – one of them was an infant. While I was normally a NICU nurse, the ER was shorthanded and needed someone to help out. It was well after two a.m. when I finally had a chance to catch my breath and check my phone. Edward had left me several texts and a couple worried messages.

_Hey, beautiful. I'm home safe. I know it's late but I miss you. – E_

_Where are you, beautiful? I'm at Franklin's and it's slammed in here but you are nowhere to be found. – E_

_Never mind, I finally got a chance to talk to Em. You're probably busy. Love you. Miss you. – E_

"_Hey, baby. I just got off the bus. I haven't heard from you all night and I was sure you'd call to wish me luck and maybe call after you saw the game. I hope everything's okay. Love you … call me, okay? Bye."_

"_Hey, beautiful. You're probably busy with a patient right now but I wanted to hear your voice. We played a great game and won and I was so excited to come home to you. I hope you're having a good night. I guess I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you … bye."_

I called Edward on my way home, apologizing for not calling him sooner. I quickly explained my reason to his voicemail and said that I'd be going home to get some sleep because I had to be back at the hospital that evening. I knew when I called that he'd be at practice, but like Edward did with me the night before – I wanted to hear his voice. I missed him.

It was an off day for him but I knew if he came over that I wouldn't get the rest I needed to work my shift that night. I knew I'd talk to Edward eventually and when I finally had the chance, I'd tell him that I'd see him after his home game the following night.

The next day, I was at lunch when my phone buzzed. I hoped it was Edward calling, but I was sorely disappointed.

"Hey, Bella … I have a huge favor to ask."

Emmett almost never called me unless he needed a favor.

"What's up, Em?"

"There's a home game tonight and Seth still isn't back from vacay yet. Do you think you can come over tonight after your shift?"

I sighed heavily.

"All right, Em. I'll come help out. But as soon as Edward gets there, I'm leaving. I haven't seen him since Sunday."

"Yeah, yeah. How's that going anyway?"

"It's going good, Em." I grinned.

"Yeah? Ed's a pretty decent guy. He's not a man-whore like some of the other players I know."

"He's really good to me, Em."

"Good! He should be. Any man should feel lucky to have you, Bells."

"Thanks, Em. Listen I gotta go, my break is over but I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Thanks, Bells, you're a lifesaver."

The Flyers played the Red Wings that night and they won but the game was brutal on the players. We lost two of our best players late in the second due to injuries. I was thankful that Edward wasn't one of them.

Giroux had a sore left hand and the coaches worried that he wouldn't be able to play but he managed five shots on net and tied the team lead with three blocked shots.

Franklin's was slammed but that didn't stop me from keeping an eye on the game obviously. When Edward walked in the door nearly two hours after the game ended, the bar had started emptying out and he smiled my favorite smile as he took a seat at the bar.

"Hey, handsome. Can I get you a victory drink?" I asked sweetly, wishing that I could climb over the bar and into his lap.

"Nah … I think I'll wait until I get home. Are you almost done here?"

"I am," I nodded. "Let me cash these gentlemen out and I'm all yours."

We passed Jasper and Alice on our way out and they just grinned at us as we made our way to Edward's car. I was happy to see them together. Alice had been off and managed to make it to the game. I'd have to make a better effort to make it to more games.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward asked.

"That I need to make it to more games."

"When are you off again?"

"Thursday, why?"

"We're playing at home on Thursday. Want to come to the game?"

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"I think I can arrange that then."

Edward's smile was so blinding at the thought of me going to his game and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I need to pimp out a story that I absolutely FLOVE. It's by my lovely co-writer Kare831 so I may be a little biased although I know you'll love it as much as me. Go check out her new story titled 'When You Least Expect It' www . fanfiction s/8573910/1/When-You-Least-Expect-It**

**Make sure to check out our blog every Sunday for teasers to the upcoming chapters at twotwimoms . blogger . com and again be safe and we'll see you next week for a Nascarward update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to darcysmom for beta'ing. These wonderful ladies make our writing better.**

**A day late but at least we have an update this week. Now on with the chapter ...  
**

* * *

Taking a Shot

Chapter 6

* * *

**~OooOooO~**

Thursday couldn't come quick enough. I was oddly excited about Bella being at the game. I was looking forward to playing my best tonight. I wanted Bella to see how good of a player I was. I was confident we could win against Florida.

Coach gave us the requisite pep talk in the locker room before the game-how Florida was good but we were better. We just needed to get the puck in the net and more points on the board.

As soon as my skates hit the ice the adrenaline pumped through my veins. It was the best high in the world to be a hockey player. Once the puck dropped, the game was on and it was a struggle to get possession of the puck.

Florida was playing tough, landing hard hits on our players, and it seemed one player was out to get me, but I had no idea why. I never had anything against Denali, but every time he found me on the ice my shoulder was connecting with the boards.

Midway through the first period Denali got a penalty for roughing and we were up on a power play. Giroux slid the puck across the ice to Schenn who was in the right circle and he one-timed it past Theodore for the first goal of the night.

The fans went wild when the red light lit up behind the net and I could picture Bella cheering along with them. Even though she said plenty of times she wasn't a hockey fan, Bella didn't need to be one to be a Flyers fan. As long as she cheered for my team I could care less if she liked hockey or not.

After a short pep talk from the coach during intermission and we were back on the ice. It didn't take long for us to put another point on the board early in the second period. The rookie, Read, slapped a shot past the goaltender putting us up two goals to none.

Florida didn't like losing and they started putting the hits on harder only to cause themselves more penalties. Hartnell scored on a breakaway putting us up three to nothing at the end of the second period.

With three minutes left in the game I had possession of the puck and was skating towards the net when I was slammed into the boards fighting to control the puck.

"You play like a pussy, Masen. Is that why you were traded to the Flyers?"

"Fuck you, Denali."

I gave him back everything he dished out but didn't let it deter me. I wasn't about to let him land me in the penalty box. I hustled past him going behind the net catching his surprise when I checked him in the boards taking possession of the puck once again.

With Denali hot on my heels I flicked my wrist passing the puck to Jasper as he took off toward the net. Jasper passed the puck to Jagr who fired a wicked slap shot putting us up four goals to none.

We won the game five to nothing giving Bryzgalov his second shutout of the season. After everyone slapped him on the back for a great win, I headed straight for the locker room and a fast shower. I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around Bella and kiss daylights out of her.

The game had been a brutal one and the warm water soothed my aching muscles. My thoughts kept drifting to Bella and I couldn't shower fast enough. I hoped she wasn't too worried about the hits I took. She knew hockey was a contact sport but it didn't make her any less afraid for me.

I quickly dried myself and dressed before I took a seat on the bench to put on my shoes. Jasper slapped a hand on my shoulder as he took the seat next to me.

"How're you feeling after all those hits you took?"

"A little sore. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"What the hell was Denali's problem tonight anyway?"

"I have no idea - never had a problem with the man before. It was like he was deliberately looking to start a fight with me."

"You must have done something to piss him off."

I gave him the finger. Jasper laughed. "We better go get the girls. I'm sure they're climbing the walls after that game."

"I'm sure."

We grabbed our bags and made our way out of the locker room. Jasper was stopped by some fans so I went in search of Bella. Just before turning the corner I caught the tail end of someone's conversation.

"_Oh, this is rich coming from you. You're nothing but a cock tease."_

I shook my head and rounded the corner prepared to see one of my teammates with any one of the puck bunnies who hung around, only to stop short at the sight before me. Bella's back was stiff and she looked uncomfortable as she stood before Garrett Denali. The same asshole who'd slammed me into the boards who knows how many times tonight.

I had no idea why Denali was talking to _my_ Bella but I had a feeling I wouldn't like it. I sure as hell didn't like seeing her shaky and uncomfortable.

I put a protective arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close, kissing her head. I wanted her to feel safe and loved in my arms.

I tried to hide my dislike for this man as I said, "Everything okay here?"

"I see the rumors _are_ true about you, Masen. Although I thought you'd have more class than to take another man's sloppy seconds."

"Excuse me?!" I sneered.

Bella rubbed on my chest trying to calm me. "It's okay, Edward. Let it go."

I looked down at Bella and saw hurt and guilt in those beautiful chocolate eyes but it wasn't enough to let this go.

"Oh didn't Bella tell you?" I looked up to see the shit eating grin on Garrett's face. "Bella and I used to fuck."

I stared daggers at him but apparently that didn't stop his little rant.

"I have to say Masen, you picked a nice piece of ass who's good in the sack. Bella really wasn't my type; just something to scratch the itch. If you know what I mean."

My hands curled into fists at his crude words. In that moment everything clicked into place. Garrett was the douche bag hockey player that had hurt my Bella; the same one who made Bella think all players were just like him.

Before I knew what was happening my fist connected with Garrett's nose. Blood trickled down his face.

"What the fuck, man?" Garrett gritted out as he threw a punch back at me.

I was ready for his retort and ducked before he could land it. Just as I was standing up, he rounded on me again. I landed another punch, this one to his mid-section. Once again it sent him crashing down to the ground.

"Stop it!" Bella cried. "Garrett! Enough!"

Garrett picked himself up and came at me in a rage. The only thing between us was Bella.

"Baby, get out of the way," I warned Bella. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Edward … please, can we just go?"

I turned back to Garrett.

"Stay away from her. Don't even think about her. She's far too good for you and your whoring ways," I grumbled.

"This isn't over, Masen. When I'm done with you – you may have this bitch if you're lucky, but you won't have a career."

"Threatening my players won't win you any brownie points with the league either, Denali," Coach warned.

Garrett sneered and backed away, his hands balled into fists.

Coach turned to me. "You all right, Masen?"

I nodded.

"Good, take your girl home, she looks upset."

I turned to Bella who was wide eyed and shaking.

"Bella … baby?"

Bella looked at me like a scared kitten. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"Bella … it's all right."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, her hands roaming across my own before moving up to my face.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm more worried about you."

We made our way to the car and I opened the door and helped her in.

Bella was quiet as we drove home and her movements were almost robotic as we walked into my apartment. We went straight to the bedroom – I couldn't wait to get out of my suit. Bella stood in front of the dresser taking off her watch. I stood behind her and ghosted my hands up her arms, resting them on her shoulders and gently massaging her stiff shoulders.

"Talk to me, baby," I whispered against her neck, kissing it lazily.

"He hurt me," Bella whispered.

"He can't do it again, Bella. I won't allow it."

"Promise?" Bella asked turning toward me.

"With everything that I have. He won't come near you again, Bella."

She nodded and melted further in my arms. I only caught the tail end of what Garrett was saying to her but I heard enough to know that it was something she never needed to hear. The beautiful woman in my arms needed comfort, love and reassurance. I held her tightly, allowing her to rest her head on my chest. It seemed like the sound of my breathing was helping her to relax.

After a few moments, Bella pulled away from me and looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't even let you get changed."

I chuckled and pulled her back to my chest.

"It's okay, I have plenty of time."

I felt Bella's fingers working on unfastening the buttons on my shirt. Her touch was so gentle and reverent as she worked her way down to the waist of my slacks.

Bella looked beautiful – wearing skinny jeans that hugged every curve of her shapely legs and a thermal shirt with a Flyers shirt over it with my number on her back. I had a hard time putting into words how Bella wearing my number made me feel.

She worked her fingers under my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and guiding it down my arms. When it fell to the floor, my hands found the warm curves of her hips before pulling Bella's shirts up and over her head. My lips found hers as she lowered the zipper of my pants and pushed them down my legs. My hands found the sweet curve of her ass and lifted her up. Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her over to the bed.

"I need you, Edward," Bella whimpered.

"I'm right here, baby, and I'm all yours," I reassured her.

The rest of our clothes fluttered to the floor and I found myself hovering over Bella. Her eyes were dark and needy. Once our kisses began, we were hard put to stop. Soft and sweet, slow and sloppy – spoke volumes as to how much we needed each other in that moment.

"Please?" Bella begged.

I slowly slid into her warmth and began to move above her. Quiet moans and soft whimpers filled the room as I slid my cock in and out of her warmth. The pace I set kept her wanting more as she dug her heels into my ass.

"Oh, Edward … Jesus … that feels so … ung."

"Does it?" I asked rhetorically.

Bella was so wet and felt so tight wrapped around my cock. I loved the feeling of being inside her – the feeling of being so completely consumed by her and everything we were.

"Shit, Bella … I'm gonna … come."

I thrust twice more before spilling violently inside the condom. I could feel Bella clench around me and she whimpered with her own release while holding onto me tightly.

"I love you, Edward," Bella whimpered, still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I love you too, baby." I whispered, kissing her softly.

I pulled out of her as gently as I could and disposed of the condom. Bella was curled up on her side facing away from me and I crawled in to bed behind her and pulled her to my chest. She hummed in contentment.

"Mmm … this is my favorite place in the whole world," Bella murmured as she burrowed into my chest, laying her head just above my heart.

For the moment, we were safe and happy in our little bubble – free from the drama of Garrett and the real world.

* * *

**A/N: HUGE thanks to Evilnat for nominating Taking a Shot for Fic of the week at tehlemonadestand. Our story didn't win top 5 fics of the week but Kare831's story When You Least Expect did. You have to check it out! **

**Even though we haven't been responding to reviews doesn't mean we haven't read each and every one. We've been busy trying to get chapters to you so have slacked on review replys but we didn't think you'd mind.**

**Both Karen and I are going to the midnight show of BD2 tomorrow night. Who can't wait to see the move? What are your plans and when are you going? We'd love to hear how your celebrating the last movie in the Saga.**

**Last we are donating a new o/s to the Christmas Wishes Compilation as well as an Irishward outtake to the Hurricane Sandy compilation. Make sure to check out our blog for updates and teaser at twotwimoms . blogger . com**


	7. Chapter 7

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**HUGE thanks to darcysmom for her stealth beta skills. No one edits on the fly better than she does. We've been putting her through the ringer with all our late chapters but she is always up for the challenge. We love her! =D**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The next morning, I found myself dreading another two game road-trip and leaving Bella. If I could have packed her up in my suitcase and taken her along with me I would have but the reality was that she had a job to go back to also.

"Edward, I'll be fine," Bella promised.

"I know that – I'm just worried that what Garrett had to say shook you more than you want to lead on."

"I won't lie and say that it didn't bother me – it did but I can't let that rule my life, Edward. I can't do that anymore than I can let how he treated me affect how I view other relationships. Yes, I tend to be more careful – you know that. I was so scared of getting involved with another hockey player. Thank goodness you're one of the good ones and proved my theory wrong."

Bella grinned the most adorable grin and it was all I could do not to pull her into my arms and kiss her silly. I loved her more than she could imagine. She was strong in so many ways.

"Glad I could prove you wrong, baby."

I pressed a light kiss to her temple and she sighed.

"Edward … you know I'll be fine, right? Besides, it's only tonight and tomorrow night. Ali and I are driving up to your game in Jersey. We'll see each other before you know it."

"I know. I can't help but worry about you, Bella. I love you – people worry when they love each other."

Bella stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips sweetly.

"Thank you for loving me and caring so much."

I felt a little better when I flew out that afternoon headed for Toronto. I promised Bella that I'd text her the minute we arrived and again that night before I went to bed. She wasn't working until Saturday morning and then she'd be off Sunday and back on again Monday morning. She lucked out getting Sunday off to come with Ali to the game. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to sit in the stands and watch a game with Bella. I laughed at myself knowing that my eyes would be on her the entire time instead of on the game, but it didn't keep me from wanting it.

As soon as we landed in Canada, I turned my phone on and saw that I had a message from Bella.

_Hey, handsome. I know you won't get this until you land but I wanted to tell you that I love you and hope that this little message will put a smile on your face. Don't worry – I'll be FINE! – B_

She must have counted on the smile that crossed my face. She knew that with a few simple words she could put one there. I quickly texted her back.

_Hey, beautiful. We're in Toronto safe and sound. I'll call you tonight before I head to bed. I love you too, baby. – E_

The team went straight over to the arena. No matter how many times we played at a particular venue – for me every time I stepped out on the ice – it was like the first time. Practice went well – everyone was on point and we were hoping for a win. Our season was slowly coming to a close and we were hoping for a spot in the playoffs.

We ended up beating the Maple Leafs one to nothing. While it wasn't an easy victory – it felt good all the same. After the game, some of the guys from the team met up in the bar that was in the lobby of our hotel. Jasper convinced me to join everyone else after going to our room to change. I didn't feel like wearing a suit to a bar. Besides, the short break gave me a chance to call Bella.

Unfortunately, I got her voicemail. I suspected that she had to work a double shift at work and when I received a short text from her just after I arrived at the bar, my suspicions were confirmed.

_Sorry, baby – had to work a double tonight. Not enough NICU nurses to go around right now. Call you later when I'm on break? Love you – B_

I quickly turned my phone to vibrate and ring, making sure the volume was up all the way. If Bella was going to call me, I sure as hell didn't want to miss it.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as we stepped off the elevator and into the lobby.

"Yeah … she's working a double shift tonight and said she'd call me when she gets a break."

"Ali said Bella tends to run herself ragged sometimes. I guess a double shift means that she'll get off tomorrow morning and get a little bit of sleep before they leave for Newark. Ali wants to leave no later than two o'clock – she's worried about traffic."

"Yeah, she does. I can't help but wonder if she does it to keep her mind off of me being gone sometimes. I mean, I know it's not always about me – but I can't help but see the pattern. She works most of her double shifts when we're on the road."

Jasper nodded.

"Who's driving? Ali or Bella?" I asked.

"Ali, I think. But who knows with those two – they could change their minds another ten times before they actually get in the car and drive." Jasper chuckled.

I was kind of hoping that Bella would drive so that I could hitch a ride home with her. Not that I couldn't do that if Alice drove but it might be kind of awkward asking her.

Jasper and I sat at the bar and joined a few of our teammates in a celebratory shot. It wasn't the same as being at Franklin's Place, but we would have to make do.

I was working on my third beer when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It had been a couple hours since Bella's text and it was all I could do not to call her. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was indeed Bella calling, so I quickly answered and stepped out of the bar.

"Hey, beautiful." I grinned.

"Hey, baby," Bella said tiredly. "You sound like you're in a good mood."

I nodded and laughed knowing full well that she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, you could say that. We won the game and I'm out with the guys having a few beers."

"So I heard. One of the orderlies was talking about the game and I couldn't help myself – I had to be nosy and see how you guys did. I'm proud of you, baby. I heard you scored."

"That I did, beautiful. I wish you were here – I miss you."

Bella giggled.

"That's the alcohol talking handsome … exactly how much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough to be drunk, baby. I've had a couple shots and I'm on my third beer."

"Please tell me you're taking a cab back to the hotel, Edward."

Bella's voice was full of concern and I could picture the worried look on her beautiful face.

"We're at the hotel, Bella. I only have to take the elevator up to my room so don't worry, okay? How is work?"

"Busy. We had a couple preemies come in with pneumonia. Bottom line is that we're understaffed. The scheduling nurse feels bad that she has had to ask me to take on so many extra shifts but until she hires a couple new nurses, it doesn't look like that's going to happen - especially because there isn't exactly funding for two more NICU nurses."

"So what does that mean? Do you have to work tomorrow night too?"

"No, baby," Bella laughed. "I'm still off tomorrow night. In fact, I don't have to go into work until Tuesday morning. The scheduling nurse rearranged some things and gave me a little extra time off."

"What about Tuesday night's game?" I asked, worrying my lip because I really wanted her there.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, handsome. I hate to say it, but I need to get going baby. I need to get back to those preemies. I was only supposed to run into the break room to grab them some formula."

"Okay, beautiful. Have a good rest of your shift and try to get some rest, okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon."

We ended our call and I felt much better after talking to her. She did sound tired, but she always did when she was working. I couldn't imagine having a job like hers – yeah being a hockey player, I had a lot of bumps and bruises but as a nurse – Bella's battle scars were in the patients she lost; her Stanley Cup was the patients that survived and thrived in their lives. Each and every one of those patients were lucky to have Bella as their nurse because it takes a special person with a huge heart and love for others to do that job, and I realized how lucky I was to have Bella in my life. I pulled out my phone once again and sent off a quick text.

_Baby, you're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I love you. XX –E_

A few moments later, I received a text back.

_Silly man – I KNOW that's the alcohol talking but I love you anyway. Be safe. XX – B_

The next morning I woke up with one hell of a headache. I had ended up having two more beers and another shot after the last text I sent Bella. In retrospect that wasn't such a great idea, and as much as I wanted to stay in bed all day that wasn't an option. We had a plane to catch and another game that night. _Maybe I could catch some rest on the plane._

I couldn't complain because Jasper was in as bad of shape as I was. He had stumbled to our room the night before while he drunk dialed Ali. By the one sided conversation, it hadn't seemed like she minded at all. He had me thinking of Bella and wishing I could have talked to her too.

After a warm shower, I dressed in my suit and packed up my bags. I sent Bella a quick text while I waited for Jasper to finish getting ready.

_Hey, beautiful. Can't wait to see you tonight. I love you. XX–E_

Almost instantly I received a text back.

_Hey, baby. How're you feeling this morning? Love you. XX – B_

_I may need a sexy nurse to take care of me ;) –E_

_I think that can be arranged. – B_

Just then Jasper walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He slung his bags over his shoulders and grinned.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"We better get going. You ready to head out?"

I nodded. "Let me send a quick text and grab my bags."

_I'm getting ready to leave for the airport. I'll text you when I land. Love you, baby. –E_

_Be safe. I love you. XX – B_

Jasper and I grabbed a juice and bagel before meeting the rest of our team on the bus. After checking my bags and boarding the plane, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for the two hour flight. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I heard the announcement we were preparing to land.

I casually scoped out the stands as I stood next to my teammates while the National Anthem played. I was acting like a little kid waiting for their parents to come to their show. Except this wasn't my parents and I just wanted a glimpse of the beautiful brunette who had my heart.

The song ended and I had to get ready for the game but before I turned to my position, I caught sight of Bella and Ali a few rows behind the bench. I plastered on a goofy smile directed at them, then cleared my head and got into position.

Once the puck dropped the game was in high gear with plenty of hard hits and shots on goal by us. The Devils were off their game tonight which only benefited us. We moved the puck up the ice fast and within the first two minutes we were up one to nothing.

The game was fast paced but mostly one-sided. The Devils never managed to get the puck out of their zone before a Flyer was on their ass taking possession of the puck. Voracek put us up two nothing in the second period when he fought for the puck in the crease and flipped it past Brodeur. We were on fire and the Devils were left in our dust.

Late in the third period the Devils pulled their goalie trying to put any points on the board. We used that to our advantage and Briere put another point on the board for us when he scored on an empty net.

Our goalie, Bryzgalov, outplayed the Devils' goaltender, Martin Brodeur and denied the New Jersey goalie his 651st career win while added another shut out to his career. In the end we won three to nothing putting us higher in the standings and closer to our goal of the playoffs.

After a quick shower, I got dressed and grabbed my bag and went in search for Bella. When I walked out of the locker room my heart jumped at the sight of her. She had on a Flyers shirt with my number and it made me giddy like a school girl to know she was mine and here to support me and my teammates.

I walked over to her dropping my bag at my feet and pulling her in my arms. I pulled back to take her in again.

"Hey."

She grinned. "Hey … I hear you need a nurse to take care of you."

I pulled her in my arms taking in her lavender and vanilla scent. "Mmm … I did say that. But, she can only be a sexy brunette with a beautiful smile and milk chocolate eyes that I get lost in."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Does this mean I fit the bill?"

"Oh you most certainly do." I kissed her lips sweetly.

"Well then handsome, let's go home so I can properly take care of your needs."

Alice had driven to Newark but she extended an invitation to both Jasper and I to ride home with them. Coach wasn't happy about it but he let us go. I don't know if his hesitation was because he somehow knew about Alice's horrible driving skills or he really was a stickler for protocol. I do know that I've never been so happy to sit in a backseat in all my life.

When we pulled up in front of Bella's building, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Bella laughed as I offered her my hand and pulled her out of the car.

"In a hurry, handsome?"

"Yes!"

Alice popped the trunk and I retrieved my bag quickly and told Jazz I'd see him the next day at practice before Bella and I made our way up to her apartment.

"Do you go places with Alice often?"

"Sometimes, but usually I drive." Bella smirked.

"I think I have whiplash," I whined, rubbing my neck.

"Oh, well good thing the nurse is on duty … I think I can take care of that for you."

Bella shot me a mischievous look before letting us into her apartment. I closed and locked the door behind me before stopping in the kitchen, then following her into the bedroom. When I stepped into the bedroom, Bella was sitting on the bed wearing only her scrub shirt. How she'd changed so fast I'd never know but there she was – and she looked beautiful.

"Come here, handsome. Let me take care of you."

I shed my clothes quickly, setting them on the chair.

"Uh uhh … take the boxers off too, handsome," Bella instructed.

I pulled my boxer briefs off and crawled onto the bed beside Bella.

"Lay face down, baby."

I reluctantly did as Bella asked and I heard some rustling beside me before I felt her straddle my legs.

"Just relax, Edward," Bella said softly.

She reached over to the bedside table and I felt the softness and warmth of her skin against my back. She must have taken off her top before climbing on top of me. Bella began to rub my shoulders – her hands were slick with oil as she worked on the knots in my back. Her touch was gentle but firm in all the right spots as she made her way down my back. She applied a little more oil to her hands before massaging my ass – which I thoroughly enjoyed. I was so turned on by that point and I wanted nothing more than to flip her over and worship her beautiful body.

Bella worked her way up my back again, focusing on my neck. She was quiet as she worked – the only sound I heard was her elevated breathing. As she rubbed my neck, I could feel her breasts against my back and I knew she was just as affected as me. Bella placed a kiss between my shoulder blades and then her weight was gone.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Shh … I'm here. Just relax, I'm not done with you yet."

Bella placed a soft cotton sheet on top of me and asked me to roll over carefully.

"I don't want to get that massage oil on my bed."

When I was fully on my back, I glanced over at her kneeling next to me and she smiled softly at me.

"Feel okay?"

I nodded and reached out for her.

"C'mere."

Bella straddled me and leaned down to kiss me. I grasped her ass and pulled her to me – her slick core sliding against my throbbing cock. We both moaned at the contact and I deepened the kiss before raising her up and lowering her down onto me.

"Jesus …."

Bella felt so good wrapped around my cock. If I could have crawled inside the incredible woman looming over me I would have. She cupped my face as I kissed her and worked our bodies against and with each other.

"Ugh … Edward, you feel so good."

"Yessss," I hissed. "You feel amazing, Bella."

She raised up enough that I could pull a pert nipple into my mouth and suckle on it.

"Fuck that feels good," Bella panted.

I smiled against her luscious breast.

"You like that huh?"

"Fuck yes."

Bella began to move her hips a little faster, searching for friction and chasing the release we both wanted.

"Bella, baby … we didn't use a condom … is this okay? I sure as fuck hope so because I want to come inside you so fucking bad," I breathed.

"It's okay," Bella whimpered, never breaking her rhythm.

"Fuck!"

Bella's muscles fluttered around my cock before she clamped down on me and I could feel her come all over me. I thrust my hips up a few more times before I spilled my own release into her. She clamped down on me again lost in another orgasm of her own and she milked me for everything I had and would gladly give her.

I looked up in my own post coital haze to find her eyes still tightly closed and her chest heaving. Her skin was damp with the evidence of our exertion and she had never been more beautiful in that moment.

I ran my hands up and down her arms, hoping to soothe her before she laid down on me and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

I spent the night wrapped around the precious woman in my arms and I realized that no matter how many games I'd won – being loved by her was the biggest victory of all.

* * *

**A/N: We apologize for the lack of review replies but it seems that some or all of them weren't in our email. We do read and appreciate every one, so please don't hesitate to leave us another! =)**

**Make sure you check out our blog to sign up for teasers and updates on our future projects at twotwimoms . blogger . com  
**

**See you next Thursday with Nascarward!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**We're back! We hope all our wonderful readers are still with us and look forward to this update. Our real lives have been super busy and we're sorry for the delay. We are going to try to get back to our regular schedule and hope you'll stay with us till the end.  
**

**Now on with the chapter ...  
**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

On Tuesday night, only two days after we had played the New Jersey Devils we had to face off against them once again, but this time on home ice. Our confidence got the best of us from the last win, and we sucked it up on the ice, playing like shit. Even knowing Bella was in the stands cheering me and my team on couldn't make me play any better.

The only goal we scored that night was when Giroux flicked a shot past a blocker setting up a shot for Jagr. He circled behind the net before sliding the puck past the goaltender. It was a great score but that wasn't enough to carry us through the rest of the game. It was all New Jersey the rest of the way.

The Devils had played a better game than we had – they out shot us, out scored us, and were much tighter defensively. Their penalty kill minutes had been tremendous and they took advantage of scoring when on the power play. With only eighteen shots on goal there was no way we could slip the puck past their goalie.

After the game I was in a sour mood, but Bella took it in stride. She tended to my "wounds" taking extra special care of me. We made love into the wee morning hours until we both were too exhausted to move. And only when the alarm woke us did we move from the warmth of each other's arms.

The following day I said goodbye to Bella and Philly and left for a two game road trip. I was only going to be gone until the weekend, a mere three days, but to me it felt like an eternity away from Bella. Over the past weeks we had grown closer than ever as we tried to balance our schedules and time apart. We were doing great but it didn't make me any less melancholy.

We played the New York Islanders on Thursday and the Boston Bruins on Saturday breaking even with a win and a loss – which we took gracefully. We were still looking good in the standings for a spot in the playoffs.

When I arrived back in Philadelphia on Saturday evening after our last away game, I called Bella only to find out she was working a double at the hospital. My hopes of seeing her were shattered and I'd have to settle for seeing her the following night after our game against Pittsburgh. I knew our schedules would conflict, but I didn't realize how much.

I sent off a quick text letting Bella know I loved her and would see her the following night after the game. Then I took a hot shower to loosen my muscles and turned in early and dreamed of a sexy brunette with warm chocolate eyes.

Tonight's game was crucial as we were three points behind the Pittsburgh Penguins who were second in the standings. If we lost, it would put us further back and if we won it would put us closer to first place. We needed a big win and every players head in the game, including myself.

As with every other time my feet hit the ice a serene feeling took over my body. I let the feel of the ice beneath my feet calm me and clear my head. I pushed all thoughts of Bella to the back of my head and concentrated on playing my best and helping my team win.

After two periods of play you would have thought we were the worst team in hockey the way we played. We let Pittsburgh get ahead two to nothing. They played like a team on a mission and we just let them hand it to us. Even our fans thought so as we were booed off the ice before the second intermission.

Coach layed into us about getting our heads out of our asses and start playing like a NHL hockey team instead of some damn amateurs. I guess his talk hit home because when we returned to the ice third period it didn't take long to turn the game around.

Two minutes into the third period, I had possession of the puck. I skated up the ice sliding the puck across the ice to pass it to Timonen. He took off going around the net slipping it under the goalie's right leg for our first goal of the night.

We were still down two to one with less than a minute of play left when Hartnell took a cross-ice feed from Briere shooting the puck into the net. Within minutes of Hartnell's goal there was a melee on the ice. There was all ready tension between the two teams and when we scored it only raised the animosity as we headed into overtime.

Because of the fight and the penalties, we took the ice in overtime with three on three players. When the puck hit the ice, Pittsburgh took possession. Jazz slammed a player into the boards taking the puck and moving up the ice. He passed it to Simmonds who then passed it to me. I skated up the right side holding control of the puck before passing it to Jazz who was fighting off a player in front of the net. Jazz took a wrist shot and flipped it in over the goalie's head.

The light over the net buzzed, and the fans went nuts. It was a close win, but a win is a win and we celebrated before hitting the showers.

I was riding on adrenaline from the game and needed to blow off some steam. There was no way I was going to go another night without seeing Bella. I needed to kiss her, touch her. I needed to hold her in my arms and just feel her body against mine. _I needed to make love to her._

I sent a prayer to the gods that Bella was off work and then quickly typed out a text.

_Hey, baby. Hitting the showers. Are you home yet? –E_

_Mmm I wish I was there to join you. And yes I actually just got home. –B_

_Damn, baby. Now I have a hard on. –E_

_I guess I'll have to take care of that for you. –B_

_Bellaaa –E_

_I guess I'll see you soon then? –B_

_I can't get there fast enough. See ya in a bit. XoXo –E_

_I'll be waiting. XoXo –B_

After a quick shower I dressed in my suit before grabbing my bag and running to my car. I tried my best to abide by the speeding laws but it was hard when I had one thing on my mind. _Bella. _I pulled up to her apartment in record time and cut the engine.

I ran a hand through my messy hair trying to tame it before I knocked on her door. My heart was pounding in my chest and my nerves were shot. _But why?_ This was only my Bella. The most important person in my life, the woman I loved more than anything.

The door opened and there stood Bella in a blue silk robe, her hair piled on top of her head and bare foot. She was any man's wet dream. I pulled her close as her body molded to mine and lowered my lips to hers.

The kiss was fierce and hot and filled with passion. Our mouths moved against the others in a sensual dance of lips and tongue. Bella sighed in contentment as I held her close. I pulled back resting my forehead to hers, staring into her beautiful, soulful eyes.

"Mmm … well hello to you too, handsome."

"I missed you, baby."

"I missed you too, Edward. Come in before the neighbors report us for indecent exposure."

Bella opened the door wider and I brushed past her dropping my coat on a chair. I loosened my tie and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. I heard the door close and then the click of the lock. When I turned around I stopped short at the sight of Bella.

The blue silk robe was pooled at her feet and she stood before me in a black bra and panties. She looked sinful.

"Jesus, Bella."

"You like?"

"Like? Are you kidding me? I love it."

I walked the short distance and pulled her in my arms. "You're so damn beautiful."

I smashed my lips to her in a hot kiss. My hands wandered down her body as my mouth moved against hers. When I slid my hands to squeeze her ass, I groaned realizing she was wearing a thong.

"Baby, you're killing me here."

"Hmmm … we wouldn't want that."

She cupped my straining erection through my pants and I groaned. My mouth was on hers again as she wrapped her fingers around my cock and stroked it up and down. My body was on fire from just one touch. I pulled back, hauling her up in my arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

I gently placed her on the bed before stripping out of my clothes. I crawled up the bed like a cougar ready to pounce, only stopping when I settled between Bella's thighs. I looked down at the creature before me and almost come in my pants. She was gorgeous and all mine.

"Bella … you are so damn sexy."

I flicked the front clasp of her bra as her luscious breasts were freed of their confinements. Here nipples were a pretty shade of rose, hard and erect. I lowered my head to take one in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around one areola while I caressed her other breast. Only when her nipple was hard and wet did I move to the other to pay it the same attention.

I kissed a trail of warm wet kisses down her belly stopping right above the waistband of her panties. I hooked my fingers in the band and pulled them down her legs, throwing them over my shoulder. My lips fused with her clit as I took it into my mouth. Her soft moans stroked my ego and I continued to lick and suck.

"Edward … please."

I looked up to see lust in her beautiful eyes. She was consumed with passion as she begged for release. I took a languid lick of her warm center and Bella exploded. Her fingers threaded in my hair as she held me just where she wanted me.

When her orgasm subsided and she caught her breath I crawled up the bed to position myself at her entrance. My eyes never left hers as I pushed forward until I was to the hilt. We both sighed as if there was no better place in the world.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I slowly began to move inside her in languid strokes. Bella was so wet and tight and felt so damn good wrapped around my cock. I slid my cock in and out of her warmth while her soft whimpers coaxed me on.

"Jesus, Edward … you feel so good."

Her hips met mine thrust for thrust as we both climbed that steep slope. I Knew there was no way I was going to last much longer.

"Ah … shit, Bella, I'm not gonna last. I need you there with me."

"So ... close …"

I thrust one more time before spilling into her and Bella was right behind me. Her muscles fluttered against my cock making my orgasm go on and on. My chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath from my powerful orgasm. I slipped out of Bella, fell on the pillow next to her, and pulled her into my side. She hummed in contentment and for the moment I reveled in the feeling of having her in my arms.

I longed for a morning where Bella and I could wake up together and not have to worry about scurrying out of the apartment to run to our respective jobs. As long as the hockey season was in effect that idea was out the window. I don't know how long I laid there watching Bella. She was so fucking beautiful and peaceful as she lay there sleeping. It was hard to take my eyes off of her, but I had to get to practice. Bella had to work that night and as long as I got back from practice at a decent time, I'd be able to spend the better part of the afternoon with her before she had to go in.

"Mmm," Bella hummed. "Good morning, baby. What's got you so deep in thought?"

"Nothing, baby. Did I wake you?"

"No … you had such a serious look on your face. What's wrong?"

"I wish I could spend the morning in bed with you. I can't wait until the hockey season is over so I can do just that."

"Yeah? That would be nice."

Bella snuggled further into me, knowing full well that I had to leave soon.

"Emmett and Rose's engagement party is Sunday afternoon and I have the day off. Do you want to come with me?"

I grinned.

"I'm off Sunday, too. Who's going to be there? Is this a 'meet the family' kind of thing?"

"Well, yeah … sort of. My mom and step-dad will both be there. Why? You're not worried are you?"

"No, I just wanted a heads up, that's all."

"So does that mean that you'll go?"

"Absolutely, baby. Besides, Emmett had already mentioned it. He texted me a couple weeks ago and told me I had to be there if I wasn't busy."

As I was walking out of practice early that afternoon, I checked my phone to see I'd missed a call from Bella. She'd been called into work early so it seemed even my afternoon plans of lazing around with her had been foiled. I immediately called her back only to get her voicemail. I left her a message asking if I could bring her dinner.

I didn't get a call back from Bella that evening. I did get a few sporadic texts apologizing – saying she was busy but she'd call me the first chance she got. I almost wished that she would have called me instead of texting me but I settled for whatever she was able to give me.

By Tuesday, I was feeling a little frustrated. I missed Bella and I knew she must have been working herself to the bone and far too exhausted to call me. We had a shorter than usual practice on Tuesday because we were gearing up for the game that night. I knew Bella was supposed to be off that night and I'd asked her to come to the game, but since I hadn't heard from her, I wasn't sure that was going to happen.

When I got home from practice, I mechanically pushed through the door of my apartment, wishing that I was at Bella's instead of my place. I must have checked my phone a thousand times that afternoon, hoping for some communication from Bella. I would have settled for a 'hey' or 'I'm busy, text you later'. By the time I had to leave for the game, I still hadn't heard a word from her and it wasn't for lack of trying, but I didn't want to be the one who obsessed about texting or calling his girlfriend – completely smothering her in the process.

I tried my damnedest to keep my head in the game. When we skated out on to the ice as the announcers called out our names, I skated into place and my eyes immediately scanned the area and where Bella would have been sitting. Her seat was empty and I felt my heart fall a little.

Unfortunately, we were playing Florida again and I was up against Bella's ex – Garrett Denali. Like the last time we'd met – Garrett couldn't stop his scathing looks toward me. I felt a little bit relieved that Bella wasn't there to see it. Every second I could spare, I'd look up to see if Bella had made her way into the stands only to be disappointed when I realized she hadn't.

"Hey, Ed. Don't worry … if she's not here there's got to be a good reason why," Jasper assured me.

"I know, but … I haven't heard from her all day and that's not like Bella."

"Again, man, there's got to be a good reason. Now, you gotta get your head back into the game so we can win. The sooner we win, the quicker you can get the hell out of here and see what's going on with your girl."

As we were making our way back out to the ice after the second period, I saw Garrett out of the corner of my eye. He was being escorted out of the arena by two security guys. He didn't seem pissed off – he seemed … scared.

Coach ushered us out on to the bench – he had a few words he wanted to share with us before we took the ice again. He merely wanted to let us know to keep our heads in the game and don't cause stupid penalties.

The third period of the game went quickly. It seemed Florida had been a bit shaken by losing one of their star players. However, losing Denali wasn't enough to shake them completely – they ended up winning the game 2-1.

No matter how we played – Florida played better.

I hated that I had to sit through the press conference after the game. It wasn't enough that we'd lost. With the playoffs looming closer and closer – the press conference was unavoidable, and all I wanted to do was flee from the room.

I pulled out my phone as I left the arena and checked my messages once again. This time I saw that I had missed a call from Bella and she'd left me a voicemail.

"_Hey, baby. I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner. I was busy at work and just when I thought I'd be able to sneak out and get to your game – we had a major trauma come in. Edward – I know you'll be exhausted when the game is over, but I'd love it if you could stop by the hospital. I can't really explain why now but I will when I see you. I miss you … I love you. Bye."_

There was something off in Bella's voice. It was more than exhaustion because I know what that sounded like. It was something else. As I climbed into my car and drove toward CHOP, I tried Bella's phone to see if she'd answer. I must have lucked out because she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, baby," Bella sighed. "Did you get my message?"

"I did," I confirmed. "I'm on my way to the hospital right now. Are you okay? Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, but you probably knew that already. I'll tell you what's going on when you get here. Just get here safely, okay?"

"I will, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

I ended the call as I made my way from the arena to CHOP. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of traffic, and I was able to get there in about fifteen minutes. I could have made it in ten but I promised Bella I'd be careful. As I was getting out of the car, I got a text from Bella telling me where she'd be waiting for me.

As I stepped off the elevator, I saw Bella hunched over in a chair. Her face was worn with exhaustion and her eyes were puffy and red like she'd been crying.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" She cried, jumping out of her chair and launching herself toward me.

I caught her in my arms and held her close to me – breathing in her scent; a mix between her usual strawberries, freesia and sterile hospital.

"Bella? What's wrong? What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Garrett's girlfriend was in an accident."

Denali.

"I don't understand, Bella. How does that affect you?"

"It doesn't … not really. But she had their baby with her. The car seat wasn't installed correctly and the impact of the accident caused the seat to bounce around inside the car like a pinball. They brought him here and of course, I was the nurse called down to the ER when he was brought in. Garrett came to be with the baby after they stabilized his girlfriend. They took the baby into surgery about fifteen minutes ago. He's got internal injuries and some broken bones but they felt he was stable enough to operate."

"Jesus, Bella. So you were in there working on the baby?"

She nodded.

"Garrett begged me to do everything in my power to save his son. But, I'm not a doctor and I'm certainly not God. He was so awful to me – the last time I saw him and before … when he … but seeing him there – so upset over his son and girlfriend – it's the first time that I truly felt sorry for him, Edward. For everything awful that he did to me – I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"I know that, baby. You did what you could right?"

"For the baby, yes, but for Garrett … no. Is that horrible of me? I did my job – what I was supposed to do, but I did it for the baby because he was my patient – not because Garrett asked me to."

"Bella," I murmured as I rubbed circles on her back. "You're not horrible at all. He hurt you and that's something that you can choose to forgive on your own time, baby. You did your job – that's the important thing."

Obviously, Bella was agonizing over her treatment of Garrett. She needed to keep her professional decorum instead of letting her heart rule out. I'm sure she would have some choice words for Garrett if given the chance but she knew it wasn't the time or the place.

"How much longer do you have to be on shift?" I asked quietly.

"I'm already off. But they did ask me to come back in tomorrow morning. I guess I should head home to get some sleep before I have to come back in."

"All right, let's get you home."

I helped her gather her things from her locker and I drove us both to her apartment. We decided to leave her car at the hospital and I could drop her off before heading to the gym to work out before practice the next morning.

I watched quietly as Bella numbly stripped out of her scrubs and pulled on a pair of sweats and one of my t-shirts that she'd swiped. Not that I minded of course – Bella looked incredibly sexy in my t-shirts and nothing else. I needed her in my arms and she needed the strength and protection they provided her.

There was no other place in the world I wanted to be.

* * *

**Let us know what you think! We love reviews!**

**As always don't forget to check out our blog for updates, teasers and other fandom stuff at twotwimoms. blogger. com**


	9. Chapter 9

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you as always to our wonderful beta and friend darcysmom for her red pen skills! You rock our world.**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Friday morning, I woke up with Bella in my arms, thankful that for once I didn't have to get up and run to an early practice and she didn't have to go in to work. The last couple of days had been hard on her – she was still on Garrett's son's case and she was miserable trying to keep her emotions in check. She looked like an angel as she slept - her hair a halo around her head as it tumbled over her pillow and part of mine. I changed my position so I could see her face and she whimpered at my slight movement. I kissed her bare shoulder and carefully slipped from the bed.

"Mmm … breakfast in bed?" Bella murmured sleepily as I set the tray on the bedside table.

"Mmmhmm," I grinned.

She was adorably rumpled as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Thank you." Bella blushed.

I joined her again in bed and we sat against the pillows, feeding each other breakfast, licking sticky, sweet syrup off each other's fingers. We were content in our happy little bubble and it was the way it should be every day of our lives. For now, I'd settle for the far and few between moments.

"I have to go and find an engagement gift for Em and Rose this afternoon."

"Shit … that's Sunday right?"

"Yeah … you forgot right?"

"No … I didn't forget. The week goes by so damn fast and I don't realize it. Life only really slows down on days like these."

"I know what you mean. I want more days like this."

"Me too, baby. Me too."

_If there was only a way that Bella and I could be together more._ Then a thought popped into my head and I knew that very soon I was going to make it happen. I just had to figure out the right moment to suggest it to Bella.

Bella pulled me out of my thoughts as she slid her hand into mine.

"Edward, do you want to go with me to shop for a gift?"

"If it means spending the day with you, then my answer will always be yes."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hmmm … I don't think you have this morning."

Bella took my face in her hands and kissed my lips sweetly. "Well, I do. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too my beautiful, Bella."

I swept my tongue along the seam of her lips to slip inside. Our tongues dancing as our kisses became more urgent. I kissed a trail along her jaw, down her neck to the curve of her shoulder and back up again, pulling her earlobe in my mouth. Bella shivered and I had to chuckle.

"Cold?"

"No …"

I gently pushed her back onto the pillows as I took her mouth in mine again. I slid my knee between her legs rubbing against her warm center. Bella gripped my shoulders as she grinded against my leg. I lifted her tank above her head before taking a pert nipple in my mouth. I kissed and sucked until it was hard and wet then paid the other one the same attention.

Bella's soft moans were killing me. I loved how she wasn't embarrassed to take what she wanted and come undone under me. My cock was rock hard, and I needed to be inside her before I exploded like a teenage boy.

My fingers slipped into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down her legs along with her panties, throwing them over my shoulder. I placed a kiss on her inner thigh and Bella whimpered. I knew what she wanted and there was no way I could deny her.

With slow strokes my tongue teased her lips before I circled her clit and took it in my mouth. I pushed two fingers inside while I worked my lips along her wet folds. Bella was a writhring mess under me, hot and bothered, breathing heavy. Her fingers threaded into my hair, and her fingernails scraped my scalp in a fine line between pain and pleasure.

"Edward … please, I need you inside me."

My body was ready to explode even if I was taking great pleasure in teasing her. I crawled up the bed to settle between her legs as I slid the tip of my cock in her moist flesh between her legs. "Is this what you want, baby?

"Oh, God … yes."

I leaned down claiming her lips as I pushed forward inch by inch till I was completely filling her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rocked her hips taking me deeper. I moved with languid strokes as I possessed her body. I never felt so much pleasure as I did inside Bella. She was a part of my soul.

My lips never left her skin as I kissed her mouth, her jaw and down her neck. I moved in and out in a steady rhythm as I felt my balls tighten and the quivering in my stomach. I was close and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

"Oh, God, Edward … please don't stop. You feel so good inside me."

_There was no way in hell I was stopping. _

"Bella … I need you there with me."

"So close."

My movements became shorter and harder. I was right on the edge, but then Bella fluttered around me and clenched down on my cock, triggering my orgasm as I came hard deep inside her. She was right behind me as she screamed my name.

My breath was ragged as I pulled out of her and slid next to her trying to steady my breathing.

"Wow … that was …"

"Yeah … You're insatiable."

"Only for you, baby."

I slapped her ass playfully. "Damn right only for me."

Bella giggled. "I need to get a shower. Wanna join me?"

"As tempting as that offer is, I don't think we'd ever leave the house today."

"Suit yourself," Bella said as she swung her hips and strolled to bathroom naked before closing the door behind her.

I jumped out of bed not caring if we ever left the house at all today, and joined her in the shower.

After thoroughly washing each other and another bout of lovemaking we finally came up for air an hour later. We dressed in silence trying our best to keep our hands to ourselves before we headed out for our shopping trip.

I had no idea what we were shopping for, but lucky for me Bella did. She had already picked up a gift certificate for a spa weekend at the Poconos, but she wanted something to go with it. I was happy to be spending the day with her.

We hit the mall first going from store to store and Bella was getting more frustrated by the minute. She had said that she only wanted the best for her brother and future sister-in-law and nothing was catching her eye. I took her hand in mine and snuggled her into my side and reassured her Emmett and Rose would love anything we got them.

After we grabbed lunch we shopped some more until we came across a specialty store that had personalized gifts. We found so many different wedding pieces but settled for a matching picture frame and candlestick set. We had their names and engagement date engraved in the frame. Bella was happy, which in turn made me happy.

That night we curled up on my couch and watched movies with a bowl of popcorn between us. It didn't take long for the exhaustion of the day to catch up with us. I carried Bella to bed before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I kissed Bella goodbye.

"I miss you already."

"It's only a day, baby."

"I know but I hate not being able to go to your game tonight."

"If it means I get to spend tomorrow with you then I'm okay with it. There'll be other games."

"Promise to call me after the game?"

"I promise. Now go before we're both late."

"Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, baby."

I kissed her one last time as she went off to work and I went to the arena to get ready for practice and the game that night.

Most game days consisted of a run on the treadmill and a workout, then a run through some plays. Ice time was minimal since we needed to be prepared and not exhausted. We ate a light meal before we suited up an hour before the game.

Playing hockey could be grueling, but the feel of ice beneath my feet was exhilarating. Even as a little boy I dreamed of playing professionally.

I stood with my helmet over my heart as the national anthem played. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I waited for the puck to drop. Montreal gained possession as soon as the puck hit the ice. It was short lived when midway through the first period Timonen rocketed a slap shot from the blue line that zoomed past the goalie to put us up one to nothing.

The puck moved fast up and down the ice. Montreal tied the game four minutes into the second period while on a power play. They eased around the net to slip it in past Bryzgalov. That didn't stop us. Briere put the Flyers ahead again when he deflected a wrist shot and shot the puck in the net.

Bryzgalov was on fire in goal stopping shot after shot but we couldn't let our guard down letting easy mistakes overtake us. With us up two to one going into the third period we had to step up our game if we wanted to hold our lead.

With two minutes left in the game, I took a pass from Bryzgalov and flicked it to Briere who took a wrist shot putting us up three to one. The light in the back of the net flashed and the fans went wild. Will held our own for the last minutes of the game and with that win we clinched a playoff spot and eliminated Montreal from any chance at the cup.

It was a big victory for us.

Sunday afternoon, Bella and I went to Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party. The party was at Bella's parent's house in the suburbs of Philadelphia. I'd never been there before, and if I was being honest, I was nervous going in because I'd yet to meet them.

"You'll be fine, baby," Bella reassured me. "Mom can't wait to meet you. As for Phil – he loves hockey, so you're good there. Emmett would be much harder on you anyway – he's always been protective of me. So if you have Emmett's approval, you're good to go."

Thankfully, I knew I didn't have to worry about Emmett. In our own way, we'd already discussed my relationship with Bella.

We pulled up in front of her parent's house and I put the car into park. Bella smiled over at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze reminding me that everything would be okay.

Bella grabbed the food we'd brought, and I grabbed the gift and a bottle of wine.

"Bells!" A man who looked like an older version of Emmett greeted as he held open the door.

"Hey, Dad," Bella giggled.

She stopped in the entryway to introduce us.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Phil."

"Hey, Edward. Nice to meet you. Come on in."

After greeting Phil, I followed Bella into the kitchen where she was already greeting her mom.

"Edward!" Renee squealed. "It's so nice to meet you, sweetheart. My daughter speaks so highly of you, I feel like we already know you!"

I moved to shake her hand, but Renee pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You make my little girl so happy," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. McCarty."

Bella and Renee both giggled.

"Edward, honey, Mrs. McCarty is my mother-in-law. Please call me Renee."

"Eddie!" Emmett hollered, giving me a fist bump. "Come on outside and have a beer."

I kissed Bella softly before following Emmett outside to the enclosed patio.

Emmett's circle of friends included quite a few current as well as retired hockey players. Several familiar faces were huddled around a large stone fireplace.

"Eddie, you've met my girl, Rosie, haven't you?" Emmett asked as he wound his arm around a tall, attractive blonde.

"I think I've met her in passing," I admitted as I reached out to shake her hand. "Hi, Rosalie, I'm Edward."

"Oh, you're Bella's Edward." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah," I grinned.

It was true. I was Bella's in every sense of the word.

As if she knew we were talking about her, Bella joined us, her hand caressing the small of my back as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my side.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Bells. Emmett was just re-introducing me to Edward." Rosalie smiled. "Are we going to hear wedding bells playing for you two anytime soon?"

Bella gasped and I couldn't hold in my chuckle, although I was learning very quickly that there was no one else for me and it wouldn't be long before I'd be itching to ask Bella to be mine forever.

"Rose! You sound like my mother! We've only been dating a couple of months, how in the world could you think that we'd be ready for such a big step after so little time together?"

"Because, Bells. When you know … you _know_. Like I knew with Emmett … I can't imagine my life without him."

"See, Bella? I keep telling you that, but you won't listen to me," Renee sang as she carried out a tray of appetizers.

"Sorry," Bella whispered apologetically. "Every time I see them this is what I have to deal with."

"You don't have to apologize, baby. My mom does the same thing." I chuckled.

Eventually, I sat down with the guys, and we talked about hockey and how everyone thought the playoffs would pan out. We hoped like hell the Flyers would prevail but the unknown was always a factor.

"What are you going to do in the off season, Eddie?" Emmett asked with a grin as we walked to the kitchen to get more beer.

"I'm hoping to move your sister in with me." I grinned back.

"Yeah? You think Bells will go for that?"

"God, I hope so. When I'm not travelling for games and she's not working, we spend our free time together so it only makes sense."

"You may have to convince Bella of that," Emmett warned.

"Convince me of what?" Bella asked, walking into the kitchen, her arms full of empty plates.

I took them from her and helped her clear them. Emmett chose that moment to step out of the kitchen.

"Convince me of what, Edward?" Bella asked again.

"This so isn't how I wanted to do this," I muttered.

"Do what, Edward?"

Bella's tone was bordering on aggravated.

I turned from my task and wiped my hands, placing them on her hips and pulling her to me. I kissed her forehead before resting my own against hers.

"I wanted to ask you to move in with me," I sighed.

"Is that what you were talking to Emmett about?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yeah. He asked me what I was going to do in the off-season. I told him I was hoping to move you in with me."

Bella pulled away – not completely but enough that she could look up at me. She was quiet as she gazed at me – her eyes seemingly searching my face to determine whether or not I was hiding anything else from her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay. I'll move in with you," She whispered.

"Yeah?" I grinned against her forehead before I pressed a sweet kiss against it.

"Yeah." She nodded.

We stood in each other's arms for the longest time – right there in her parents kitchen. Bella didn't say anything else and I wasn't quite sure what else to say to her – she'd agreed and I didn't even have to resort to giving her a list of pros and cons or begging if it came down to it.

"I love you, Edward," Bella murmured, finally breaking our silence.

"I love you too, baby. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. I guess I can understand why you didn't want to ask me that here … now."

"Yeah," I agreed, rubbing the back of my neck. "You're not upset by it, are you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I mean, yeah, I wish you hadn't asked me to move in with you in the middle of my mom's kitchen but I really didn't give you a choice."

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's not the way I wanted to ask you either but when you walked in – I couldn't lie to you about what Emmett and I were talking about. You know I'd never keep anything from you."

"I know. Would you mind terribly if we kept it to ourselves for a while? I don't want my news to impede on Rose and Em's engagement."

"That's fine, baby. We can tell them whenever you're ready."

We stayed for a few more hours, chatting and talking. The women eventually snuck into the house to look at wedding magazines and talk about the plans that Rosalie already had in motion for having the wedding of her dreams. I could tell that Emmett wanted to ask me about what transpired in the kitchen after he left, so I avoided him by striking up a conversation with Rosalie's dad who was in real estate. I thought maybe if Bella and I wanted to live together, we should get a bigger place. My apartment was bigger than hers but we'd have to move eventually – especially if somewhere down the road we decided to get married and start a family of our own.

Later that evening, when Bella and I said our goodbyes, Emmett walked us out and hugged his sister as I held open the car door for her.

"Call me when you guys are ready to do this and I'll help you move." Emmett grinned, clapping me on the back.

"Thanks, Em." I grinned.

I climbed into the driver's seat and we made our way back to the city.

"I can't wait to get home," Bella smiled sleepily.

"Your home or mine?" I asked, slipping my hand into hers.

"Our home," she yawned, her eyes sliding shut.

Little did Bella know that _she_ was my home.

* * *

**We know we have been utter fail when it comes to review replays but please know that we read each and every one of them. They give us the encouragement to keep doing what we are doing. They warm our heart more than you will ever know. So thank you for your support through this journey of ours. **

**So ... Don't forget to hit that button and leave us a message.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**We're sorry for the delay in posting this chapter but our beta, darcysmom was under the weather. We're so glad she's up and feeling much better. Thank you for your red pens skills and for being our wonderful beta and friend. You rock our world!**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

**Chapter Ten  
**

* * *

The following Tuesday night, Bella and I were both off, so we decided that we'd try our luck at making another meal together and over dinner we'd discuss our living arrangements. Since Bella agreed to move in with me, the prospect of buying a house was sounding better and better.

I understood why she liked her apartment. It was cozy and not far for her to drive to work or to Franklin's place. However, it was small. With only one bedroom and a small bathroom, we'd never survive in such a small place. My apartment on the other hand was closer to the arena and in a newer high rise building. I had two bedrooms and two baths, and if you liked living in the city – it was an absolute dream.

When I broached the subject of purchasing a house with Bella … it didn't go over too well.

"You want to buy a house?"

"Yeah. I mean, we can't live in the apartment forever. What happens when we decide to get married and have kids? There won't be any room for them here."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are we having a baby next week? Next month? Next year?" Bella asked.

"No, but it's something to think about, Bella. Wouldn't you rather have something to start fresh together? Not something that was just mine or just yours, but ours? We could pick this new house out together and make it ours together."

"Edward, that would be great but, I can't afford to buy a house on my salary. Don't get me wrong, I've been saving but I don't want to use it all on a down payment."

"Bella, don't worry about the cost. I have more than enough to cover a mortgage and a down payment. I've been saving too – since I was in high school. My parents taught me the value of a dollar and how important it was to save. Since I started, I haven't touched a dime and there is plenty of money available for a house."

"That's not fair. You don't expect me to live with you rent or mortgage free do you?"

"No, that's not what I was saying, Bella. We need to share the responsibilities. All I'm saying is that I can take care of the cost of the mortgage or rent. That will leave you to sort out the costs of the utilities and what not. Sound fair?"

"Not really. That stuff won't even total half of a mortgage, Edward."

"That doesn't matter, Bella. All I care about is that you're happy."

Bella sighed.

"What happens if you get traded to another team?"

"We'll deal with that if it happens, but for now I have a three year contract with the Flyers. I'm happy here, Bella."

"Are you sure you won't want to go back to Washington if you were given the opportunity?"

"Bella, home for me is wherever you are. If you're in Philly then that's where I want to be."

The most beautiful smile crossed her face as she reached out to me and leaned up to kiss me.

"I love you, Edward. If you want a house, then we'll look for a house but I don't want to go crazy."

"We won't go crazy," I promised, kissing her again.

Wednesday, I was off again but Bella was working. Her shift started at seven a.m. and she was working until seven that evening. I spent the day catching up on a few things at home after practice, and that included looking for some home listings.

Rosalie's dad, William Hale, had given me his card over the weekend and I was eager to call him and have him find a few things for us to look at. Bella and I needed to make a list of things we wanted in a home and see a few options to see if there were items that we'd missed.

"When do you think you and Bella will be available to take a look at some homes?" he asked.

"Bella and I won't have a day off together until Monday. Well, that's the next day she's scheduled to be off anyway – with her job you never know if she's going to get called in early or have to work a double shift."

"What does Bella do?"

"She's a NICU nurse at CHOP."

"Ahh, I understand the difficulty in scheduling then," Mr. Hale chuckled. "Well, I can definitely put some things together and have a few homes for you to look at on Monday. Do you have a price point and an idea what you're looking for?"

I spent quite a bit of time explaining that money really wasn't an object – I had plenty of money holed away for a down payment and the rest I'd finance. I had a friend who specialized in home loans and I knew he'd take good care of me. I went into a little bit of what I thought Bella and I would be looking for, but without really discussing it with Bella first, I was giving him my list of must haves.

"We need a large kitchen – enough for two people to work in comfortably. We'd prefer to have three bedrooms and at least two bathrooms. Bella would love a fireplace and a place that has lots of light."

"What areas should I be looking in?"

Most of my teammates lived either in an apartment in the city or in a house just over the bridge in New Jersey, near our practice arena. There was only a handful that had a house in the suburbs of Philly. Some of the neighborhoods were not so good in Philadelphia and living in a row home was out of the question if you even remotely wanted a private life.

I gave Mr. Hale a few suggestions and chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. I was leaving for a one game road trip in the morning and needed to relax. I plopped on the couch, channel surfing as I tried to pass the time till Bella got done at work.

I must have been more tired than I thought because I was roused awake by warm kisses on my cheek and feather like touches down my neck and arms.

"Bella?"

"Of course, big boy. You weren't expecting one of those puck bunnies were you?"

I chuckled, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. "Only, you love. What time is it anyway?"

"A little after eleven. There was an accident and the ER needed all the hands they could get so I stayed to help out. Sorry, baby."

"C'mere," I kissed her lips sweetly. "Never be sorry, Bella. I know how passionate you are about your job. I never want you to feel guilty for caring and wanting to help others. It's what I love most about you."

"'Kay."

"Are you hungry? Did you eat anything?"

"I'm not really hungry. I just want you to hold me in your arms."

"I think that can be arranged."

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the bedroom. After the whole move-in talk, Bella started staying at my apartment more and more so I emptied a drawer in my dresser and made room in the bathroom for her things. It was just another step to having our lives intertwined.

Bella did her nighttime routine while I undressed down to my boxer briefs and climbed into bed. I pulled back the covers and once Bella was done she snuggled under the covers and rested her head against my chest. I pulled her in close and let sleep over take me.

I was having the most amazing dream of a beautiful brunette with her soft lips wrapped around my cock. She was licking and sucking and it felt so damn good. She fondled my balls in her hands as she took my cock to the back of her throat. I couldn't help my moan of pleasure. My hips moved of their own accord thrusting forward.

Soft, warm hands caressed my stomach, up my chest till I felt those fingers pinch a nipple. My eyes flew at the realization that this wasn't a dream. I looked down to see Bella on her knees between my thighs, my boxers long gone.

"Jesus, baby …"

Bella looked up at me as her moan vibrated around my cock, shooting sensations up my spine. My balls tightened and I felt the fluttering in my belly as my orgasm hit hard. It seemed to go on and on forever. She licked up every last drop as I finally came down from an earth-shattering orgasm. She let go of my cock with a pop and looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"C'mere."

I pulled her up my body till she was resting on my chest. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?"

"Mmm … I just had to taste you."

"Damn, woman … that was one hell of a way to wake up."

"I'm glad you liked. Now I have to shower and get ready for work."

Bella tried to get up but I pulled back against me, holding her in place.

"But … What if I want a taste?"

Bella giggled. "There's no time, baby. Besides you can make it up to me when you get back on Friday."

"Oh, I intend to."

After we both showered – separately unfortunately, we dressed and made our way to our cars. I kissed Bella goodbye before she went to work and I went to the airport. I was flying to Toronto for a game tonight and then I would be flying back in the morning. Even if it was a short trip my heart still ached to be with her.

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, baby. I'll text you when I land."

That night we were on fire as we smoked the Maple Leafs seven to one. It seemed to be a night of scores from our rookie players— Brayden Schenn scored the first two goals of the game, and Matt Read and Eric Wellwood had one goal each. Jazz was able to put the puck in the net on a beautiful breakaway and Briere scored twice as well. The cards just fell right into our hands as we skated to another victory.

Early the next morning, I boarded a plane back to Philly. I was excited to get home and even more so to see my Bella. It had only been twenty-four hours since I'd seen her last, but I sorely missed her. Bella had the day off but she had to go in that evening for the night shift. She'd be working nights until Monday.

I texted Bella as soon as I stepped off the plane to let her know that I was on my way home. She texted me back letting me know that she had gone over to her apartment to get a few of her things and she'd meet me back at my place when she was done.

Bella stepped through my door just after noon, with a bag of sandwiches in her hand.

"I was craving a cheesesteak," she grinned sheepishly.

"That's okay, baby. Cheesesteaks sound good actually."

We sat and enjoyed our lunch while lounging on the couch. Bella mentioned that she wanted to lie down for a little bit after lunch and I was all for taking a nap with my girl. I'd missed her but I knew that she had a long, overnight shift ahead of her.

I lay down with Bella, but I couldn't settle down enough to sleep. Instead of staying in bed and bothering her, I decided to get up and finish some of my homework I'd been neglecting. I kept an eye on the clock, knowing that Bella wanted us to spend a little time together before we ate dinner and she left for work.

Bella had been asleep for a couple hours and it was nearing the time we'd set the alarm for. She was splayed out on her back in the middle of our bed. With one arm above her head, and the other resting on her stomach, Bella's legs were tangled in the sheets and she looked absolutely breathtaking. I couldn't help but think back to a few days before when Bella gave me a hell of a wake up and I wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

I crossed the room quietly, pulling my shirt and basketball shorts off as I went. I gently pulled the sheet from around Bella's form and carefully crawled onto the bed. I began by kissing her collarbones and working my way down her chest, leaving wet, nipping kisses. I watched her face carefully to make sure that she wasn't fully awake even though she was beginning to squirm beneath me. I swirled my tongue around her navel before hooking my fingers in the waistband of her panties and gingerly pulled them down her hips and soft, shapely legs.

Bella was gloriously bare before me as I returned to placing soft kisses on her skin, working my way up to her apex. I spread her feminine lips to find her wet and waiting for me as I licked at her clit with my tongue. Her hand that had been resting on her stomach moved up to cup her breast and her chest began to rise and fall with the rhythm of my tongue as I plunged it into her core, tasting her sweet nectar.

"Mmm, Edward … Jesus you have a magical tongue," Bella breathed.

I grinned against her sex, feeling proud as a peacock that I could make her feel so good. I continued my ministrations with my tongue as I worked her clit with my fingers, swirling and pinching it. I kept my eyes on her face and the movements of her hands that were now both fondling her breasts, tugging at her nipples. Bella was writhing and moaning as I increased the intensity of my movements.

"Oh God, baby … I'm gonna come, I'm gonna … come."

The last word was nothing but a breath across her lips as her muscles convulsed as I continued to circle her clit with my finger as I lapped up everything she gave me. When her body fell limply back to the mattress, I placed one last kiss at her apex before crawling up the bed beside her.

"That was … amazing," Bella breathed as she snuggled into my embrace. "What a way to wake up."

Her smile against my skin was all the thanks I needed and I knew that I had clearly repaid the favor she'd given me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, beautiful girl." I chuckled.

"Enjoyed it is an understatement, I'd say."

We spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch together. We ordered a pizza and put in a movie to watch until it was time for Bella to get ready for work.

"Can I take you to work and pick you up in the morning?" I asked selfishly.

I had a game early the next afternoon, but I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with Bella.

"Edward … are you sure that's a good idea? What happens if I have to work over-time? You can't be late to your game and I don't want to be stuck without a ride."

"Bella," I sighed. "Just this once, can't you tell them that you can't take an extra shift? You always tell them yes so it's easy for them to depend on you. They know you'll say yes so it's you that they'll always ask."

I hoped that my request didn't fall on deaf ears. I knew that Bella loved her job, but what I said was the truth. Her superiors depended on her too much.

"Baby," Bella crooned, "I know you want to spend time with me, I want to spend time with you too, but do you honestly think it's a good idea? Even if they ask me to take an extra shift and I tell them I can't, there is always the possibility that a trauma can come in and I'll get stuck in the ER. My job has too many unknowns."

I sighed in frustration.

"Okay, how about this – I'll take you to work and I'll come back in the morning with your car. If you get off on time, I'll take you to breakfast before I have to be at the arena. If not, I'll leave the car for you and I can take a cab to the arena."

As I gazed at my Bella, her eyes met mine and I could see her resolve dissipating. Surely, she realized how much I wanted to do this.

"All right, handsome. You can take me to work if that's what makes you happy." She smiled.

"It does. I only want to spend time with you, baby. And I hope that tonight, we'll have some time to go over our lists of things we want to look for in a house because we're going out Monday to see a few."

Bella seemed to be excited about going house hunting, and she promised to make a list of things she couldn't live without while she was on her break.

A couple hours later, we pulled up in front of the hospital and I opened the door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Bye, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Edward. I'll call you in a while if it's not too late," Bella whispered, kissing me sweetly.

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and hugged me tightly before giving me another kiss and making her way toward the salt mines.

* * *

**Isn't Edward just so adorable? As always we want to hear what you think? **

**If you haven't checked out Kare831's story When You Least Expect It what are you waiting for? It's a great read which posts every Monday.**

**Don't forget to check out our blog for updates and teasers at twotwimoms .blogger .com**

**Till next time ... Jill & Karen**


	11. Chapter 11

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you darcysmom for her red pens skills and for being our wonderful beta and friend. You rock our world!**

* * *

**_Taking a Shot_**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

"Soo … here's my list," Bella said softly, pushing a piece of paper across the table.

Bella had managed to get off work on time, and I happily met her outside the doors of the hospital and took her out for breakfast as promised.

I read through the list of things that Bella wanted in our new house, and I was surprised to see that her list and mine weren't that different.

Fireplace, decent kitchen, three bedroom minimum, large master bath with two sinks, big closets, big dining room, and a good sized yard with a deck or room to build one.

"Large closets?" I asked, arching my brow at her.

"Alice said they're a 'must have'."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have extra storage."

Over breakfast, Bella and I talked about possible areas to house hunt. We chose to focus on Voorhees, New Jersey, because I had several teammates that lived there and they loved the area. I hoped that we would live there for several years, and it would be the house we lived in when we got married – because I knew without a doubt that I wanted to marry the woman sitting across the table from me. I wanted that more than anything.

"I wish I wasn't so tired, or I'd come to the game today," Bella said sadly.

"I know you would, baby. I understand why you can't be there. Relax and get some rest this afternoon so you're ready for your shift tonight and I'll see you when I get home from the game, okay?"

"You're not going to Franklin's?"

"Not today. Not when the only thing I want to see will be at home in our apartment waiting for me. But maybe I'll head over there after you go to work depending on the outcome of the game."

"Emmett would like that." Bella nodded.

"I know." I grinned.

A couple hours later, I was kissing Bella goodbye after tucking her in for a nap. I had to get to the arena for the game. I was anxious because there were only four games left in the regular season, and we were still hoping for home-ice advantage.

After a rough start in the first period, we came back to win the game four to three, giving us the much needed home-ice advantage in the playoffs. Since the game had gone into overtime, I never did make it home to spend time with Bella before her shift that night. It brought to mind once again how often our schedules didn't mesh.

I stopped by Franklin's and had a few drinks, catching up with Emmett. Even though our conversation was short since Emmett was busy serving customers it was better than going home to an empty apartment only to sulk because I had missed Bella.

The following morning I headed to the airport for my trip to Pittsburgh to play the Penguins that night. I sent Bella a text before boarding, letting her know I loved and missed her. Most likely, by the time I got home, Bella would be fast asleep and it would be another night I wouldn't get to spend with her.

Although we tried our hardest, a win just wasn't there for us. The Penguins outskated and out played us, fueling our hatred for our rival team. Fists flew wild as both teams tried to get possession of the puck, but in the end it cost us stupid penalties. In just a few short days we would be facing the Penguins one more time before the playoffs started. With the playoffs only ten days away and Pittsburgh not far behind us in the standings, beating them the next time was crucial, and we knew it wouldn't be the last time we saw them on the ice this season.

That night I shed all my clothes and crawled into bed close to three in the morning. I pulled Bella into my arms as a sigh escaped her lips. I kissed her head before I let sleep over take me.

Monday, Bella and I met with Rosalie's dad, and we were off to look at a few houses. The first house he showed us was nice on the outside, but when we saw the inside we realized why it had been on the market for so long. The kitchen was updated but the flooring wasn't and it didn't really match. I knew as soon as I saw Bella scrunch her nose up that it was out of the question.

The second house was a pretty colonial with a lot of curb appeal. Once we got inside, I thought Bella would run out screaming at the sight of the bold wallpaper that adorned every wall in the house.

"Edward … this is … I don't even know what this is, but just … no."

"At least she knows what she doesn't like," Rosalie's dad chuckled as we climbed back into the car to see the next house on our list.

Finally, we looked at a beautiful house nestled at the end of a cul-de-sac. The lawn was a lush deep green and it was inviting from the moment we laid eyes on it.

"It's so pretty on the outside," Bella whispered.

"This is a new build. It's never been lived in and if you choose to sign a contract on it, it has lots of amenities that you get to choose."

The floors were a warm honey color and the first thing we saw was a wide sweeping staircase. The formal living room was to our right and to our left was a powder room and the entrance to the mud room. There was a large family room with a gas fireplace. The kitchen was beautiful – rich dark cabinets and sunset granite countertops. Across the back of the house was a large morning room.

"This would make a beautiful dining room," Bella whispered.

"It would," I agreed. "What do you think so far?"

"So far, I like it a lot. I want to see what the upstairs looks like."

We walked up the stairs and into the spacious master bedroom. There was a huge walk in closet, which Bella loved, and the bathroom was everything she could have asked for – a large shower and a separate corner soaker tub. A double vanity was the icing on the cake. We took a look at the remaining three bedrooms and the guest bathroom, and we were pretty much sold. I knew Bella would scoff a bit at the price, but I didn't care. If it was a place that we liked and would feel comfortable in, it was completely worth it to me and again, the price didn't matter.

"So what do you think?" William asked.

"We like it." I smiled.

"Okay, well, let me show you something that will make you love it."

We followed William down the stairs and he opened a door just before we got to the kitchen and led us down another set of stairs into the basement. Without any furniture in it, it looked huge, but it was a finished space. There was a full finished bathroom, a large bar area complete with bar, and at the far end was a large media room that was fully wired for surround sound.

"The only thing you'd have to add to this house is a deck." William smiled.

"Edward, this house is huge. Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful, but it's a lot …"

"I love it. It's got plenty of room, there's definitely room for storage. I could put a pool table down here. You have to admit baby, it would be a great house for entertaining. There's room for guests …"

"Edward," Bella cut me off. "My parents live in Philly, it's not that far away, and Em and Rose will have a house in Philly too so who would be coming to visit us?"

"My parents?" I asked, sheepishly.

"They're not going to take up three guest rooms are they?"

"No, but baby … we could have a family in this house. It's perfect and I love the area. The neighborhood is nice and everything is close by."

"A family, Edward? We're not even married, let alone engaged, and you're talking about a family? Don't you think we're putting the cart before the horse?"

"No, Bella, I don't. Does this house really bother you?"

"No. I love it, it's beautiful and you're right, it would be a great house to entertain in. We could have guests over and one day … have kids in it. But, honestly, Edward … it's too much. The cost is too much."

"Bella, this house is only a few thousand more than I paid for my apartment. Once we sell that the mortgage on this won't be much."

"Can I think about it?"

Bella's eyes were wide and pleading. Her hesitation was plain on her face and this was something she really wanted to think about.

"Sure."

Bella nodded.

"Can we go home now?"

Later that night, as we lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, Bella whispered.

"I really love that house."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I can see us living in that house. We'd be happy there."

"I think so too, baby."

"Did you mean what you said earlier, Edward?" Bella whispered.

"About what, baby?"

"The house, kids … a family."

I sat up as I hovered over Bella looking deep into her eyes. How this woman didn't know the extent of my feelings I'll never know. But I intended to rectify that.

"Make no mistake about it, I will put a ring on your finger and love you forever. If I had my way I'd do that right now, but when I do get on one knee it will be special and you will have no doubts about how much I love you. And there will be no hesitation in your answer."

"Edward, I know you love me and I hope you know I love you. Sometimes I just feel like this is all a dream and I never want to wake up."

"I know how you feel, love."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"There's no timeline in this relationship, Bella. When you know who you want to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. You're it for me. There's no one else I want to spend forever with than you. Who cares if it's tomorrow or a year from now?"

Bella nodded. "Okay."

I leaned down to kiss Bella's lips sweetly. "If I have to show you for the rest of our lives just how much I love you I will," I kissed her lips once again. "Mmm … I think I'll start showing you right now."

My lips descended on hers as my tongue pushed forward to tangle with hers. Her taste was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough. I nipped along her lower lip before swiping my tongue along it. Bella held my face in her hands as I kissed a trail down her jaw and neck to the juncture of her shoulder.

I pushed the strap of her tank off her shoulders, her arms trapped at her sides. A shiver ran down her spine as I kissed the swell of her breasts. Pushing the tank further down her arms, I took a pert nipple in my mouth. Bella held my head close trying to get more friction while her soft moans only fueled the fire in my veins.

My tongue swirled around her nipple till it was wet and hard before paying the same attention to the other one. Her body was responsive as I licked and caressed her breasts. Her pleasure was mine.

Bella pouted as I pulled back, her nipple falling from my mouth. I sat up to lift her tank over her head and continued to move down her body. I slid her pajama pants and panties down her slender legs, kissing a path back up her body. My eyes took in every inch of her body from head to toe. It was a beautiful sight with the slight curves of her hips, flat stomach and perfect breasts.

"Edward … please."

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

"Your mouth … on me."

Bella had never been that vocal and it was sexy as hell. Blood was pumping straight to my dick, turning me on with just her words. I wanted to bury myself in her warm heat but I wanted to see to her pleasure first.

Her clit was swollen and her lower lips glistened with her arousal. I pulled her clit into my mouth, and her hips catapulted off the mattress. I held her down as I took to her pleasure. Her moans and whispers spurred me on.

"Oh, God. Yes ... right there."

I sucked and teased her clit with my mouth as I inserted a finger. Her warm heat wrapped around my finger, pulled it deeper. Her breathing became choppy and soon she was exploding in my mouth. I lapped up every last drop and before she came down from her high I crawled up the bed and thrust deep in her.

"Jesus, baby. You feel so good."

I moved in and out of her body in languid thrusts trying to make it last. I was on the edge, ready to explode, but I wanted Bella to come again. I picked up the pace, the only sound was our heavy breathing and slick bodies colliding.

Wrapping my arms around Bella I turned so she was astride me. She looked beautiful with lust filled eyes as she looked through my soul. I grabbed her hips guiding her up and down on my cock. Her breasts bounced as she pushed for leverage riding me.

She was getting close as her moans became louder and her movement became faster. Bella's muscles squeezed my cock as she let go, letting her orgasm take her to new heights. I pumped my hips upward once, twice before I was falling over the edge with her.

Bella collapsed on me as we both tried to catch our breath. I rubbed my hand along her naked spine, caressing her till I heard her breathing even out and I knew she had fallen asleep. Her soft snores were like a lullaby in my ears and soon I let sleep overtake me.

The next morning, William Hale called to let me know that all our paperwork on the house had been submitted and once it was accepted, we'd have to meet with him again to sign even more paperwork.

"I guess now that we've found a place, we need to think about packing up our apartments, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we do, baby. It'll be easy since we're so close to the end of the season. I'll be home more and when we're off together, we can pack."

Bella nodded.

"Maybe I should see if I can take some time off – for the move, I mean. I have some vacation time saved up, it would make sense to use it when we move so we can settle in together."

"Really? You don't want to save it for a vacation? I was hoping that maybe we could take a little trip somewhere – just the two of us, and relax for a few days."

Bella turned to look at me.

"We're buying a house and you want to spend more money and go on a vacation?"

"You say that like a vacation is a bad idea." I chuckled.

"It's not a bad idea, but it's expensive."

"I wish you wouldn't worry about money so much, baby. The house will be taken care of and I have a little play money saved up. Let's worry about getting into the house first. If you want to take a few days off to move – go for it, but please don't waste all your vacation time on it."

''Kay." Bella sighed. "I wish I hadn't switched shifts tonight or I could go to the game."

"I know, baby. It's okay. You'll be there tomorrow night right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bella's smile in that moment made my entire day a little bit brighter and it eased my irritation that she had changed shifts and wouldn't make the game that night. As the season came to an end, I wanted her there at every fucking game if only to be my good luck charm and the calm in the middle of my storm.

Our week passed by in a flurry of activity – Bella working and me practicing and heading to our last regular season games. Saturday night was our last regular season game and we were playing against Pittsburgh. I kissed Bella goodbye before meeting the rest of the team to get on a bus and head to the airport for Pittsburgh. I wanted her to come with me, but she had worked all night the night before and I didn't want her driving. Alice was out of town and unavailable to come with Bella, so to be on the safe side, I asked her to stay home and I promised her that I'd see her on Sunday.

We were already locked into our playoff position, but having only played the Penguins six days before – anxiety and emotions were at an all-time high. We lost to them the week before, unable to get the upper hand out on the ice. We played like we were in an exhibition instead of a serious game. In four days, we'd be playing the Penguins again in the playoffs and we'd have to play our hearts out if we wanted to pull off a chance at the Finals.

Everyone was quiet and trying to get by. Even Coach was reserved after the brawl at the end of our last match up with Pittsburgh. Our coach and the Penguins coach got in a shouting match and it turned into a media frenzy, bringing in the attention of several other teams – accusing Pittsburgh of being one of the dirtiest playing teams in the League.

For a meaningless game, it was filled with drama and we ended up losing, 4-2.

As soon as I got to my hotel room, I called Bella, needing to hear her voice. I knew the minute she picked up that I had woken her.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," She yawned. "Some game huh?"

"Yeah, some game." I huffed.

"Shake it off, baby. Focus on Wednesday and everything will be okay."

"How can you be so sure? We were so shitty tonight."

"Edward, you're a fantastic hockey player. When your heart and your mind are in the game – there's no stopping you. If the rest of your team did the same thing then Philly could clench the title."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Because I love you."

Bella's simple answer was all I needed. In that moment, I'd never loved her more and I found myself wanting to be the fantastic hockey player she loved. The better I played, the sooner the season would be over. As much as I wanted to win and be the one holding the cup at the end, I wanted to be down on one knee even more, holding out a little box and asking Bella the most important question in my world. I couldn't ask her in the middle of the playoffs or even the finals … it would have to wait for the end of the season.

"I love you too, Bella. I can't wait to come home to you."

"Good. We have a lot of packing to do. I got an email from William today … we got the house!"

I could picture the smile on her beautifully sleepy face and I closed my eyes to savor the thought of it.

"That's great, baby. Did he say when he thought it would close escrow?"

"He said maybe thirty days. He needs us to come sign a few more papers as soon as we can."

"Okay. You know my schedule, so go ahead and make the arrangements."

Bella promised that she'd email him back and set something up for either the following afternoon or Monday morning. Everything was coming together and I couldn't wait to begin my life with Bella.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you haven't already takenour P2P survey we'd really appreciate you taking the time to do so. It anonymous so don't fell like you can't speak your mind. Go to tiny. cc/ q27wuw (delete spaces)**

**Now please hit the green button and let us know what you think of our sexy Hockeyward!**

**Until next time...**

**Karen & Jill**


	12. Chapter 12

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you darcysmom for her red pens skills and for being our wonderful beta and friend.  
**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Playoff hockey was nothing like the regular season. One wrong play and your team was out. You were on your way home to sit and watch as other teams fought it out, while you contemplated if you'd get a chance at the cup the next season.

We were lucky we were on home ice since we posted well in the standings. The fans were whipping around their orange and black towels showing their support for our team. My Bella was among the fans cheering me and my team on, probably biting her lip nervously. I knew she was more nervous about sitting next to my family than she was about how I would play tonight.

The day before my parents and brother, Cole, had flown in to help cheer me and my team on. I hadn't seen them since before I was traded to Philly, and I was happy they could make the trip. My mom was more eager to meet Bella than to see me, while Dad and Cole were happy they could see live playoff hockey.

I could imagine my mom talking Bella's ear off, asking her a million and one questions about our relationship and asking when she was going to have grandbabies. Dad was probably giving her a play by play of my hockey stats since I started in the league. Cole, on the other hand, was most likely recounting all my embarrassing moments in life. That was my family, and I loved them dearly.

I stood in the tunnel waiting to take the ice against our biggest rival, the Pittsburgh Penguins. We had lost to them in our last regular season game, only three short days ago. They were a good hockey club, but we hoped we'd be better this time around.

I took the ice with other starters while the rest of the team stood behind the bench. The flag was lowered from the rafters and then the sweet sound of our national anthem was being sung. I stood with my hand over my heart trying to calm my nerves.

From the moment the first puck hit the ice, it was an intense game. Both teams fought for dominance in the game trying to beat the other. By the end of the first period, we were up by two goals and had out played the Penguins. While we sent a message with our resiliency, Pittsburgh sent one with their fists. Their penalties only helped our fighting spirits.

With the start of the second period, we were feeling good about our lead, but let our egos get the best of us. Two minutes into the period, Crosby stole the puck on a cross pass and whipped the puck past Bryzgalov for a goal, putting Pittsburgh closer to the win.

We couldn't give up the small lead we had or we'd be fighting to get the upper hand again. There were 0.9 seconds left in the period when Hartnell took a cross-ice feed from Briere to slip the puck past the goalie to put us up three to one.

My mind wandered as I made my way to the locker room for intermission. I wondered if Bella was enjoying the game and not being harassed by my family? Was she biting her lip on the edge of her seat as each passing minute was closer to the end of the game? Did she worry about me when I was checked into the boards nearly putting me flat on my ass?

I half listened as Coach reiterated that we needed to keep our heads in the game and play like the hockey team that we were. I was jittery wanting this game to be finally over so I could spend time with Bella. As much as I wanted to kick Pittsburgh's ass, what I really wanted was to be with Bella pulling her into my arms and spending time with my family - making her a part of that same family.

When my feet touched the ice at the start of the third period, I tuned out thoughts of Bella and got my head back in the game. On a power play Timonen blasted a shot from the point past the goalie to tack on another goal in our favor. We held our ground and didn't let anymore goals past but in turn didn't put any past their goalie either.

At the end of the game we had successfully started the series with a great win as we beat the Penguins four to one.

After I hit the locker room for a quick shower, I made my way down the tunnel towards Bella and my family. Bella had a huge smile on her face and I couldn't stop myself from returning her smile.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, yourself." I grinned. "They didn't bug you too much, did they?" I asked, nodding to my family who were standing to the side anxiously awaiting my arrival.

"Nah … your mom's great … and your dad, he's so proud of you."

"And Cole?"

"He's a crack-up."

"Oh, God," I groaned, wondering what kind of shit he'd told Bella about me.

"Don't worry, baby, it was nothing too horrible. Now come on, they want to see you."

I greeted my mom with a hug and a kiss and my dad with a very manly hug.

"Hey, Mom … Dad. Did you guys enjoy the game?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Mom smiled. "It was a fantastic game, but you took a pretty hard hit, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Son? I have my bag in the car. I can check you out if you're feeling less than one hundred percent."

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sure."

I fist bumped Cole who was rolling his eyes at our parents incessant worrying.

"Hey, Bro."

"Hiya, Eddieboy … how are ya?"

"I'm good, Bro. I trust the three of you took care of my girl while I was out on the ice?"

I felt kind of bad that Bella couldn't have met my parents in a different setting when I was actually around, but it couldn't be helped. They had come in the night before and we were all supposed to have dinner together, but Bella, being the lifesaver she is – took someone's shift so she could stay home with her own sick child. Bella apologized profusely. I knew she didn't do it on purpose, but it seemed to be the fucked up way our life together was playing out.

"You bet your ass we did, Bro. We even gave her shit for not being around for dinner last night," Cole grinned.

That was one sure thing about my brother – he could be a real asshole sometimes. I just hoped that he saved it for when I was actually around.

"Cole! Can you act like you have some manners for longer than a five minute period?" My mother glared.

Properly chastised, Cole centered his attention elsewhere.

"Baby, we're gonna go out with the team to have dinner and celebrate. Do you want to come with us or do you want to head home?"

I wanted to give Bella the option in case she was too tired. I felt bad that I really hadn't had the chance to talk to her and see how her day was. My parents and I headed out before Bella got home that morning, and we stayed out all day in case Bella wanted to sleep.

"I'd love to go celebrate with you guys." Bella smiled, "I missed you today. You weren't there to keep me company while I was napping."

"I'm sorry, baby. You know I would have rather been home with you."

"No, Edward. It's okay. I get it. Your parents came all the way here to see you play, and they deserve to have you spend the day with them. I didn't really need a babysitter. I just missed you is all."

We made our way out of the arena and into the parking lot. My mom rode with Bella while my dad and Cole rode with me.

"Are we heading to Franklin's Place?" Bella asked, giving me one last kiss on the cheek before we parted.

"Is there anywhere else to go?" I grinned.

I hated to leave Bella in the parking lot, even if we were meeting again at the bar. I wasn't worried about leaving her alone with my mom either – I knew mom would fall in love with Bella, just like I did.

"Bella seems nice," Cole offered, after we climbed into the car. "She can sure take whatever you dish out at her."

"Oh God, Cole, tell me you didn't."

I began to panic, thinking that Cole said something to her that he shouldn't have.

"Don't worry, Son. Your mother wouldn't let him get away with saying anything inappropriate to Bella." Dad laughed. "Besides, Cole is right – Bella is a really nice girl. She seems very sweet, but a nurse? How do you guys balance your schedules?"

"Sometimes we don't. It can be very frustrating. She works long hours and I'm on the road all the time. It's hard, but I … I love her, dad. I don't see anyone else for me but her. That makes me figure out a way to make it work even if I have to put up with her shitty schedule."

"I'm only asking, Son, because I can see how disappointed you were last night when she couldn't have dinner with us. Bella seems to know that it upset you, and she was extremely apologetic when she met your mother and me earlier."

We were quiet in the car after that. I was surprised that Cole didn't have anything to add to the conversation like he usually did.

When we arrived at Franklin's Place, Bella's car was already parked outside, and I knew she and Mom were waiting inside for us. We walked in to find Bella and Mom sitting at a high top table, with Emmett hugging my mom.

"Edward! You didn't tell me that Bella was Emmett's little sister!" Mom gushed.

"Sorry, Mom, you didn't exactly give me a chance to," I apologized weakly.

I sidled up next to Bella and kissed her softly on her temple.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you too, Edward."

Bella's eyes were wide and pleading and I could see that she was worried I was still upset over the night before.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Next time, please tell them you can't work an extra shift."

Bella nodded.

"I have something I need to talk to you about, but it's not the time or the place."

"Should I be worried?" I asked, nervous.

"No, baby. It has nothing to do with us – it concerns work. We'll talk about it later."

Bella's facial expression was calm and that made me feel a lot better. If it had nothing to do with us and everything to do with work, I could live with that.

"Okay." I smiled. "Hey, I heard from William today. He said that everything looks good on the paperwork front and the house went into escrow this morning. Since we're buying the house directly from the contractor, things should move along rather quickly, and we're looking at maybe a thirty day escrow."

"Really? We could be in before the start of summer?"

"Yep, as long as everything goes smoothly."

"So, what's next Edward? Are you going to put your condo on the market?" Cole asked, taking a sudden interest in our conversation.

"Well, that's the general idea, Bro. There's no real reason to keep it."

"You mean other than the fact that it's paid off?"

Shit. Bella thought I was still paying on the mortgage. I never mentioned to her that I paid it off, and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to.

"What do you mean it's paid off?" Bella asked, raising her brow.

Cole smirked, apparently happy with himself.

"Edward … what does he mean it's paid off?"

I sighed, knowing that I would have had to tell her sooner or later. I was just hoping that it would be … later.

"Don't worry about it, baby. We can talk about it later."

"Edward, I don't want to talk about it later. I want to know NOW."

"Bella …"

"NOW, Edward!"

Bella wasn't playing around, she really wanted to know what Cole meant. Her jaw was tense and the ire was plain on her face.

"I don't have a mortgage on my apartment. I used my signing bonus and paid for it in full. If we sell it and get a decent price for it, we can pretty much pay off the house."

Bella's mouth gaped open.

"And when were you planning on sharing that little bit of information with me?"

I sighed, trying to calm the nerves.

"Baby, I wasn't deliberately keeping it from you. I just knew you'd react like this."

"And how is that, Edward?"

"Bella, you're overreacting."

I had never seen Bella this worked up before. She stood from her chair without looking my way and walked right out the front door of the bar. I sent my brother death glares before turning to my parents with pleading eyes.

My mom placed her hand on mine. "Go, sweetie. We'll be fine."

_She didn't have to tell me twice. _

I ran like the wind out the door and into the cold spring night. I was on edge at the thought of hurting Bella. I couldn't lose her over something as inconsequential as money. Didn't she know she held all the power in this relationship? I would be empty if she ever left me.

I slowed my pace as I reached the parking lot to see Bella leaning against her car with her head in her hands. Her breathing was jagged, her shoulders slumped, and I heard a sob leave her mouth.

I inched closer afraid of scaring her, placing a gentle hand on her should as I whispered her name.

"Bella …"

Her head jerked up and my heart broke at the sight of her swollen red eyes and tear streaked face. I closed the gap between us and pulled her into me tight.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant to hurt you."

Another sob wracked her body as I rubbed my arms up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"Bella, I love you so much and just want to take care of you."

"You should have told me, Edward," Bella said through her tears.

"I know, but you are such an independent, hardheaded, stubborn woman and won't listen to reason."

"Edward …"

"Baby, I told you before I have money just sitting in an account. I never flaunt it in your face. I love your work ethic and your commitment to your job. I'm proud of the woman that you are, but one of these days you're going to run yourself into the ground. All I want to do is take care of you, love you. It hurts sometimes when you fight me tooth and nail not letting me spend a penny on you."

"It's not that I don't want you to spend it on me, Edward. I feel … I feel like I bring nothing to this relationship."

"Oh, baby … I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. You love me and that's enough. Everything else is insignificant. Don't you know, Bella? You're my everything, my forever. One day we'll be man and wife, living our happily ever after making babies and loving each other."

Bella giggled, and it was the sweetest sound in the world. "How many babies, Edward?"

"Four. Two boys and two girls. All hockey players of course."

"Of course. But really, four kids, Edward?"

"Yeah. I want to fill that house up with the pitter patter of little feet. I want a big family to share with you."

Bella wrapped her arms around me tighter and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, my beautiful Bella.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I overreacted, baby."

"It's fine. As long as you never leave me we'll be okay."

"I don't think I could ever walk away from you. You're my forever too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**We apologize for the long wait on this update. Real life has been kicking our asses and we're just trying to stay afloat. So we only have a few chapters left of ur little story left and hope you'll stay with us till the end.  
**

**There's only a little over a month before TFMU and we'll be there in Chicago come June 27th, so let us know, we'd love to meet you.**

**Now please hit the green button and let us know what you think of our sexy Hockeyward!**

**Until next time...**

**Karen & Jill**


	13. Chapter 13

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer; We just like to play with her characters.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you darcysmom for her red pens skills and for being our wonderful beta and friend. You rock our world!**

* * *

**Taking a Shot**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I pulled Bella closer into my side, snuggling her in my embrace as I thought about the night before. In a blink of an eye I thought that my whole world had come crashing down. I had made a colossal mistake trying to keep my finances from Bella.

It had never been my intention to keep my finances a secret. I meant what I said when I told her I had never meant to hurt her but I did, and it killed me seeing her tears fall freely. I knew Bella took pride in her work and I was proud she was a confident and independent woman. She could take care of herself but what she didn't know was _I_ needed to take care of her.

I was in no way trying to make her feel inferior or that she didn't give in this relationship. I just needed to give in to my instincts and care for the woman in my life. I wanted to give her the world and for her to never want for anything.

After we kissed and made up, Bella was too embarrassed to return to the bar and face my family. Even after I explained that my parents would pay her no mind, she was still sheepish. I didn't want to push her anymore and asked my parents if they would mind if I left my keys with Cole and they could drive themselves home.

They didn't even hesitate to give Bella and me a little time to ourselves. I couldn't have been blessed with better parents than them. I had handed Cole my keys as Mom and Dad said they'd finish their drinks and catch up with Emmett for a bit.

When we made it home, we took a shower taking care of each other before we climbed in bed and snuggled into each other's arms. It was the best feeling in the world to be loved and cherished, and I wanted Bella to feel just that. We had both been exhausted and no sooner had our heads hit the pillow than sleep was overtaking us.

Bella stirred in my arms bringing me out of my thoughts. A contented sigh left her lips, and I placed a kiss to the top of her head just before she looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hey."

"'Morning, beautiful."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I always sleep better with you in my arms."

"Me, too."

She cuddled into my chest once again. We lay like that for a few minutes and I thought she had fallen back to sleep but then she lifted up on her elbows to look down into my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"I never got to talk to you last night. I'm sorry."

"Stop, baby. No more apologizing. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Bella bit her lip nervously as she drew circles on my chest. She was nervous, but I had no idea why. Was she second guessing us? Did she not want to buy a house together?

She sighed and the next words out of her mouth were nothing what I was expecting.

"An on-call doctor, Dr. Michaels, offered me a position in his private practice."

I know I must not have heard her correctly. _Did my Bella just say she didn't have to work at the hospital anymore?_

"What?"

"Dr. Michaels is starting his own practice and asked me if I wanted to work for him. He's a pediatrician so I'd be working with kids still—which I love. It's in New Jersey, so there wouldn't be a long commute. I wouldn't be making as much as the hospital but the hours would be regular."

"Oh, baby. That's great news. What did you tell him?"

"I told him I needed to think about it. I wanted to talk to you first."

"I think it's the best news I've heard. Now I don't have to worry about you running yourself into the ground."

"But the pay is less."

"Bella … if it means I get more time with you and you're not running ragged then I could care less about the money. We don't need it."

"Really, Edward?"

"Yes, baby. I think you should take it."

"I really do like the idea of working a normal schedule and working in an office setting."

"Then do it, love."

Bella kissed my lips soft and sweetly. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Hmm … I don't think this morning."

"Well, I do. I love you so much, Edward."

"And I love you too, Bella. Now come bring those lips back here."

A giggle slipped out as her lips kissed mine. It started as an innocent peck but soon turned heated. I swiped my tongue along her bottom lip before trailing wet kisses down her neck. She tasted sweet as I sucked the spot below her ear and she moaned.

"Edward … your parents and Cole are just across the hall."

"So … you know how to be quiet, don't you baby?"

In an instant I had Bella on her back, my knee rubbing her heated center as I took her earlobe in my mouth, sucking lightly.

"Oh, God," Bella tried to whisper.

I lifted her tee above her head revealing her bare breasts and lace panties. My lips descended, taking one rosy nipple in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around, twisting and sucking until it was hard and wet before giving the other the same attention.

"Edward …" Bella murmured into my ear. "I need you."

I released her nipple with a pop and crawled up her body.

"I'm here, sexy girl."

I aligned my cock with her hot, wet center and pushed into her with a moan. She felt so good wrapped around me. I stilled my hips to relish in the feel of her. Even after apologizing the night before - after the evening we had, I needed this connection with her again.

"Baby, I'm right here," Bella said firmly, cupping my face in her hands.

She always knew what I needed to hear. Yes, she was there in front of me, but I needed to hear her say the words.

I slid slowly from her warmth, only to push back in. I set a slow pace – moving against her languidly. My lips ghosted across her skin, leaving warm, wet kisses against her heated flesh. Bella's quiet moans and whimpers were the only sound in the room.

"Shh, baby," I crooned. "We have to keep quiet."

"But you feel so good."

"Mmmhmm … you feel incredible, baby."

I thrust into her a little more forcefully, a grunt crossing my lips as our pelvises met.

"Fuck …."

"More," Bella breathed. "I need more."

I struggled to keep up the rhythm – I could feel the pressure building low in my belly. Bella's muscles fluttered around me, pulling me deeper. I kissed her lips firmly and with one final thrust, I spilled deep inside her as she clenched and came around me.

"Oh, God, Edward," Bella breathed.

"What?" I asked, searching her face for any hint that I may have hurt her.

"I love you so much."

I gently pulled out of her and rolled us to the side, gathering her to my chest.

"I love you too, Bella. Always."

We lay naked together for the longest time. Bella fell asleep against my chest and I watched as her eyelids fluttered and she mumbled incoherent things. When I felt her shiver, I pulled the blankets up over us and held her to me even tighter. I let her sleep for a while longer until I heard my parents moving around the apartment. She stirred in my arms and I kissed her bare shoulder.

"We need to get up, baby," I crooned in her ear.

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"We do, beautiful."

"Ungh …."

I peeled the pillow away from her face and kissed the corner of her lips.

"Take a hot shower, baby. I'll go get us some coffee."

I crawled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and basketball shorts before heading into the kitchen. Mom was standing at the counter whisking a bowl of eggs while Dad poured their coffee.

"'Morning."

"Morning, Sweetheart." Mom smiled. "How's Bella this morning?"

"She's good, Ma," I replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good. I hope she wasn't too upset last night."

"She was a little upset, but she's okay now."

Cole came trudging into the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear.

"Dude, I didn't mean to out you like that to Bella. I thought she knew …"

I waved him off.

"Brother, you need to learn when to open your mouth and when to keep it shut. Thank fuck Bella is as forgiving as she is – otherwise, I'd have to hunt you down and beat the ever loving shit out of you."

"Whoa, Ed, calm down," Cole said, putting his hands up defensively and backing away.

"I can't lose Bella, Cole."

Warm arms wrapped around me from behind and I felt Bella's damp hair against the shirt on my back.

"You won't lose me, baby. But no secrets, even if you think you're protecting me, okay?"

I turned in her arms and wrapped my arms around her.

"No secrets," I whispered, as I touched my forehead to hers.

"Love you," Bella murmured, kissing me swiftly before turning to Cole.

"You," Bella started. "Stop trying to get even or one up Edward. He's got enough to worry about."

Looking properly chastised, Cole apologized to Bella for the night before and offered to stay and help us move since he wasn't working.

I excused myself to shower and Bella jumped right in to helping my mom out in the kitchen. When I finished, they were setting everything out on the table.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Dad asked.

"I thought we'd take you to see the house today." I grinned.

Breakfast was filled with lively conversation – most of it revolving around Bella and the new house. My parents seemed to really like Bella and that made me happy because Bella was all that mattered to me.

"Edward," My mom gasped. "This house is beautiful."

I grinned as my dad clapped me on the back and I led them toward the house. Once we were inside, Bella led my family on a tour of the house. It made me happy to see her so proud of it. My mom kept throwing Bella decorating ideas and if her facial expressions were any indication, I knew we'd be discussing them later.

"Son, this is a great house," Dad said, grinning. "But what are you going to do with all this space?"

"I hope to ask Bella to marry me, and one day we'll fill it with kids."

Pride filled his face and he nodded.

"I think that's fantastic, Son. You and Bella will be very happy here."

The following night I was back on the ice trying to help the Flyers up our lead in the series. I had my family and Bella cheering me own and I had high hopes we could beat this team.

It turned out not to be a good night for us. The Penguins outplayed us and we just couldn't get any goals on the board. We made costly mistakes causing dumb penalties and in the end wound up losing to Pittsburgh four to one.

And that was only the beginning of our down fall in the playoffs.

The next two games were in Pittsburgh and my family decided to stay and make the drive out there. Bella was also able to get some time off and switch with another nurse, which only made the time with my family sweeter. My parents, Cole, and Bella drove the five hours to Pittsburgh meeting me and my team there.

We were now on the Penguins turf. Our heads were back in the games but Pittsburgh was playing better playoff hockey. We managed to get some goals on net, but in the end it wasn't good enough and we lost both away games.

Of course my family was supportive, and Bella was there to lick my wounds and make me feel semi better. She knew how to stroke my ego and make me feel like I was the best damn hockey player in the world – even when I felt like the worst. Bella made love to me, showing me with her body how much I meant to her. That hockey wasn't everything and as long as we had each other nothing else mattered.

After two losses on the road, we were back in Philadelphia for the fifth game in the series. We were down three games to one, and we knew we needed a win or we were out. No more playoffs. No Stanley Cup.

We managed to get more shots on goal and keep our heads in the game but the Cup wasn't meant for us this year. Pittsburgh was the better team and we lost the game in a shoot-out five to four.

Like most of the other players we were pissed for playing like shit and being out of the playoffs. I sat and sulked a little in the locker room before joining Bella and my family.

"I'm sorry you're out, baby."

"Hmph."

"There's always next year, son."

"Uh huh…"

"I hope your game in the bedroom is better than your game on the ice."

"Oh don't worry about that, I score every time."

"Hell yeah, Eddie," Cole said with a fist pump- which I returned.

Bella rolled her eyes and muttered, "Children …"

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder, kissed the top of her head and walked out of the arena. It didn't matter that we had lost and were out of the playoffs; as long as I had Bella and my family, everything else was a bonus.

* * *

**A/N: Well we're getting close to the end. We have one more regular chapter and then the epilogue. It's been a long sweet ride.**

**We have some new one-shot stories in the works for two upcoming fandom causes so make sure to check out our blog at .com.**

**Also we will both be at the TFMU in Chicago and hope to meet you there.**

**Now hit the button and leave us some love.**

**~Karen & Jill**


End file.
